Amor a través del Tiempo
by oranjitenshi
Summary: Los recuerdos del pasado siempre fueron omitidos de la mente de todos, pero podrá la presencia de la reina Serenity cambiar todo esto...
1. Prologo

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por Oranjitenshi

Disclaimer: No, repito, no tengo posesión de ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon, que es trabajo de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, pero quién no quisiera poseer nuestro gran héroe Darien Chiba…. awww…. Bueno uno puede soñar siempre. Por favor recuerden los reviews, gracias

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --

Prólogo

Al final vemos a Serena y Darien delante de la luna mientras comparten un beso. Pues observamos la imagen y nos preguntamos qué realmente sucedió hace muchos años, en la época del Milenio de Plata, donde estos dos amantes se encontraron por primera vez y cayeron en el amor, un amor que excedería muchos obstáculos y todavía mantendría un brillo más brillante cada vez. 

Desafortunadamente ni ellos mismos pueden responder a esa pregunta porque nunca lograron recuperar la totalidad de sus recuerdos del pasado, haciendo imposible colocar el momento específico en este amor logró formar ese asombroso poder. Él único que nos podría contar el relato, sería el espíritu de una antigua reina, una reina que fue amada por todos y que defendió su reino hasta el final. Estamos hablando de la Reina Serenity

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Esa noche en el parque Serena y Darien estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no se percataron que la Luna se encontraba brillando más de lo normal. La luna se encontraba muy feliz por su princesa, pero esa no era la única razón de su brillo, ella brillaba ya que su reina había regresado a las ruinas del olvidado castillo.

Cuando la Reina Serenity vio las ruinas del una vez hermoso palacio; los bellos jardines marchitos y las estatuas destruidas, las torres derrumbadas hasta la última roca, todos los balcones desaparecidos, cada pasillo y cada habitación demostraba el estado de devastación que había ocurrido esa temible noche. La escalera principal llevaba a la parte más destrozada de todo el castillo, el sitio donde la princesa y el príncipe habían caído por los poderes de la maligna bruja. En ese momento su corazón se había roto, no por su propio dolor, sino por la cantidad de personas inocentes que habían muerto aquel día, por las scouts que habían perdido a las personas que más amaban, por el príncipe de la Tierra que había protegido su amor hasta su último aliento y por su amada hija que había muerto por ese amor.

En el momento en que la reina recordó a su hija se preguntó como se encontraría en ese instante, si estaba feliz y había podido encontrar el amor…

De repente una voz retumbó en el silencio, la reina no había notada que mientras se adentraba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos se había adentrado en las ruinas hasta llegar al cuarto de vigilancia. Cuando entró en él pudo observar que uno de los monitores que se utilizaba para observar los acontecimientos de la Tierra estaba encendido.

La reina se acercó al monitor y lo que vio en el fue la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Allí al frente de ella se encontraba la imagen de su hija con las scouts, se encontraban riendo en un parque. Unos minutos después otra imagen de su hija apareció en la pantalla, se encontraba acompañada de un hombre alto, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que el joven era en realidad el mismo príncipe de hace tantos años, ella se encontraba con Endimión y estaban muy enamorados por lo que ella podía ver, tanto como lo estaban en el Milenio de Plata.

En ese momento la reina tomó una decisión, ella iba a ofrecerles a ellos la posibilidad de que recuperaran sus recuerdos de su vida pasada, de saber lo que en verdad había pasado en ese tiempo y de cómo fue que las cosas llegaron hasta el punto en que el reino calló por completo. Sería su último regalo para ellos antes de que partiera definitivamente de ese mundo y le dejara el trono definitivamente a la próxima reina.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

NA: OK se que esto fue un poco corto pero es sólo la introducción, por favor díganme que opinan al respecto, si les gusta o no. Nos vemos en el próximo episodio


	2. Capítulo 1

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por Oranjitenshi

Capítulo 1 El sueño y el llamado

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Naoko es la gran mente detrás de estos personajes

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Serena nunca había estado más feliz en toda su vida. Galaxia había sido liberada del poder de Caos, las Starlights pudieron encontrar a su princesa y regresaron a su planeta para comenzar a reconstruirlo, las chicas habían regresado sanas y salvas, pero más que nada Darien había podido regresar a ella y estaban más cerca que nunca.

Después del tiempo que pasó con Darien en el parque, Serena comenzó a sentir un sentimiento de paz que había perdido aquel día en el aeropuerto luego de que Darien se marchara. Cuando entró a su habitación, Serena encontró a Luna esperándola.

"Serena en dónde has estado. Darien y tú desaparecieron sin decirle a nada a nadie" gritó Luna con una mirada de severidad en su rostro.

"Fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque Luna, necesitábamos un tiempo a solas después de todo lo que ha pasado"

Con eso Serena se acostó en su cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses. La llegada de los Three Lights, la aparición del nuevo enemigo, la repentina falta de comunicación entre ella y Darien, la batalla contra Galaxia y el momento en que vio la semilla estelar dorada flotando entre las demás indicando la muerte de su querido príncipe. Este último fue, por mucho, el peor momento de las últimas semanas, su mundo se había derrumbado por completo como si parte de su alma se hubiera roto, destrozada a miles de pequeñas piezas que fueron tiradas al viento en el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre la semilla dorada. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, todos se encontraban a salvo y disfrutaban sus vidas lo mejor posible.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mientras tanto en un balcón de un complejo de apartamentos, se encontraba de pie un joven muy guapo que únicamente tenía ojos para observar la luna llena que adornaba el firmamento. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor sin ninguna nube que opacara su belleza y estrellas que le servían de compañía.

Él acababa de regresar de una gran aventura que estaba seguro que no quería experimentar nuevamente en ningún momento cercano. La muerte no era un camino muy divertido, no solamente le producía daño a él sino también a aquellos a quien él más quería, como a ella.

Esa noche no podía evitar no ver a la luna, ella siempre le recordaba a su princesa. Pero esta noche le traían a la memoria un par de ojos azules llenos de dolor y miedo que sabía que habían llorado muchos en los últimos meses que él no había estado allí. En ese instante no pudo contenerlo más, tenía que verla, así fuera por unos poco minutos.

Así fue como cinco segundos más tarde, el famoso héroe Tuxido Mask, que no había rondado por los tejados desde hacía muchas semanas, podía verse corriendo a través de la noche a un lugar desconocido para aquello que en verdad no lo conocían.

Para el momento en el que nuestro héroe llegó a su destino ya era bastante tarde y todas las luces de las casas estaban apagadas. Pero él estaba buscando una ventana específica, detrás de la cual sabía que una princesa se encontraba sumida en sus sueños.

Él se acercó a la ventana con cautela para evitar despertar a los demás residentes de la casa. Afortunadamente la ventana se encontraba abierta, entró y miró a su alrededor hasta posar sus ojos en lo que había ido a buscar. Allí, acostada sobre la cama, se encontraba su hermosa princesa dormida profundamente.

Cuidadosamente se acercó sigilosamente a la cama para evitar que el ángel que había sobre ella se despertara. No sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido a su lado observándola mientras dormía, acariciando sus dorados cabellos, pero sabía que ya debía irse. Antes de emprender el viaje de regreso a su casa dejó un obsequio para demostrar su amor eterno por ella y para que supiera que él había estado allí esa noche cuidándola en sus sueños. Del interior de su chaqueta extrajo una rosa de un rojo intenso que tenía atada en su tallo una cinta dorada formando un lazo y que luego de ponerla al lado del durmiente conejo, se retiró de la habitación de la misma manera como había entrado, pensando que nadie lo había visto.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que el espíritu de la antigua reina había llegado a ese mismo cuarto momentos antes que él lo hiciera y al escuchar los ruidos en la ventana se había ocultado en las sombras y fue testigo de todos sus movimientos.

Después que él saliera, la reina salió de su escondite con una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando se trataba de esos dos las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en este tiempo comparados con el Milenio de Plata.

Ahora la Reina Serenity comenzó a hacer lo que ella había venido a hacer. Una pequeña luz apareció en el símbolo de su frente que reaccionó con el que su hija habiendo que su marca de nacimiento apareciera en su frente.

Al hacer esto la reina tuvo la capacidad de entrar en el reino de los sueños de su hija para poder decirle su mensaje y que pudieran reunirse para ofrecerles su obsequio a ella y a los demás.

Mientras se adentraba en los sueños, la reina se vio rodeada por un jardín cubierto de flores de muchos tipos. En el medio de este Edén se encontraba su hijas sentada en la grama, su espalda hacía ella.

"Serenity, mi querida hija, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi"

Cuando Serena escuchó esas palabras volteo la mirada para encontrar la persona que ella menos esperaba ver nuevamente.

"¡Madre!" fue su única palabra antes de levantarse y correr hasta los brazos de la reina y ambas se abrazaron con el amor de madre e hija que a pesar de los años no se había opacado.

"Si querida soy yo, he venido a ti para decirte que he regresado como espíritu y que tú junto con Endimión y las chicas deben venir a las ruinas del antiguo palacio de la Luna, tengo algo que deseo mostrarles"

"¿Utilizando el poder las sailors?"

"Si pero debe ser en el momento en que la Luna vuelva a estar en su face completa, justo como hoy. Eso significa que en un mes deben ir al parque de la ciudad, en donde la luna forma un círculo perfecto en el suelo, allí utilizaran sus poderes, yo los estaré esperando en la entrada del palacio"

"No se que decir, los demás creerán en mis palabras. Podrían pensar que sólo se trata de un sueño o que es una trampa"

"Yo te dejaré una carta explicándolo todo, aparte de eso necesito que Luna venga conmigo desde ahora, necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de que ustedes lleguen pero Artemis se quedará aquí y puede certificar que la carta es autentica"

"De acuerdo madre, por favor del a Luna que la voy a extrañar mientras no este aquí"

"Lo haré querida. Y por cierto, cuando despiertes mi carta no será lo único que encuentres a un lado de tu cama, otro regalo fue dejado para ti por un guapo príncipe que tú y yo conocemos muy bien"

"¿Endimión estuvo en mi habitación?" preguntó con perplejidad en sus ojos ante lo que su madre acababa de decir.

"Si, estuvo observándote por un largo tiempo y te dejo algo antes de irse. Y así como él yo también debo irme. Adiós mi querida niña, te veré a ti y a los otros en un mes"

"Hasta pronto madre, estaré esperando el momento de volver a vernos, te he extrañado mucho"

"Yo también te he extrañado mi querida Serenity"

Y con eso la reina regresó al mundo real observando a la forma de su hija dormida. En ese preciso momento, un gato negro apareció en la habitación y encontró al blanco espíritu parado en la mitad del cuarto.

"Luna es muy agradable volver a verte"

"Reina…. Reina Serenity, ¿es realmente usted?"

"Si Luna, ahora necesito que vengas conmigo, el tiempo ha llegado de que mi hija y su corte tomen la decisión de aceptar o rechazar sus recuerdos del pasado. Pero para que eso ocurra necesito tu ayuda para hacer los preparativos"

"Con todo el debido re3spetu su majestad, pero la princesa tiene conocimiento de su decisión. ¿Estará ella bien?"

"Si ella tiene conocimiento de mis planes, lo único que ella desconoce es lo que les voy a otorgar, a parte de eso ella sabe todo. También me dio un mensaje para ti, que ella te extrañaría por el tiempo en que no este aquí con ella. Eso me recuerda, tengo que agradecerte por lo mucho que has cuidado a mi hija en todos estos años" la reina dijo arrodillándose al frente de la gata "Y si ella estará bien, yo creo que ella se encontrara a salvo, será sólo un mes que estará fuera de tus cuidados y las scouts y el príncipe se encargarán de ella en caso de que necesite algo. Ven Luna debemos irnos antes de que la noche muera, el amanecer se aproxima"

Luego la reina se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia los rayos de luna que aún entraban por la ventana con Luna en sus talones y con una última mirada hacia la princesa se fueron unos segundos más tarde.

Inmediatamente una carta en un sobre blanco apareció sobre la mesa de noche junto con un collar que tenía un dije con un escudo de armas grabado en él.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

NA: Bueno aquí tienen el primer capítulo díganme lo que opinan espero tener pronto el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 2

Amor a través del Tiempo

Back in Time. A Love Story.

Por oranjitenshi

Capitulo 2 La mañana siguiente, explicaciones.

Disclaimer: Nuevamente quiero recordarle que solamente poseo la trama de esta historia, todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi

N/A: en este capitulo las _itálicas_ son utilizadas para indicar a la persona que habla al otro lado del recibidor del teléfono.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

El sol comenzó a aparecer y con él los sonidos de una ciudad que despierta, recobrando poco a poco su rutina normal. El día era sábado, así que muchos de los niños ya se encontraban afuera jugando con sus amigos o aprovechando unas pocas horas más de sueño.

Sorprendentemente una rubia chica se encontraba despierta desde tempranas horas, mucho más temprano de lo que ella suele despertar los fines de semana. En sus manos reposaban tres objetos: una rosa, un sobre y una cadena. Estaba ensimismada sentada en el borde de su ventana, contemplando cuales serían sus próximos pasos tomando en consideración toda la nueva información que había adquirido la noche anterior.

Luego de unos minutos Serene decidió bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre haciendo el desayuno.

"Buenos días mamá"

"¡Serena! Estas despierta, ¿ocurre algo malo?"

"No ocurre nada, todo esta bien. Es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer esta mañana"

"Oh… ok. Vas a comer tu desayuno primero ¿no?"

"Si, tengo que haceer unas cuantas llamadas antes de que pueda salir así que desayunare de una vez"

Con esto dicho, tomo el teléfono en sus manos, fue a sentarse en la sala de la casa y marcó el número de Rei.

"_Moshi-moshi Rei al habla, ¿con quien hablo?"_

"Hola Rei-chan, soy yo Serena"

"_Oh, hola Serena. Estas despierta a esta hora un sábado, lo que necesitas decirme es muy importante ¿cierto?"_

"Puedo oír la risa en tu voz Rei así que no sigas y si en verdad es importante lo que debo decirte. Mira necesito que contactes al resto de las chicas y a Artemis para una reunión de emergencia, necesito decirles algo a todos"

"_¿Se trata de un nuevo enemigo?"_

"No por primera vez en nuestra historia, pero no puedo decirte lo que es hasta que llegue allá. Diles que nos encontraremos en el templo a las once y media. Yo llegaré allá con Darien, esto es algo que todos debemos oír"

"_De acuerdo, tú llama a Darien y yo me encargo de las chicas. Y no se tarden más de la cuenta no quiero tener que pensar que es lo que están haciendo ustedes dos"_

"¡Rei sabes que nosotros no haríamos nada como eso!"

"_Jajaja eres muy fácil Serena, nos vemos en unas horas"_

"Nunca entenderé cual es la necesidad de meterese conmigo pero que más da, nos vemos Rei"

Luego Serena colgó el teléfono y nuevamente lo descolgó y marco el número más conocido para ella.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

"Buenas días Darien"

"Buenos días Serena, ¿cómo dormiste?"

"Dormí muy bien, pero creo que eso ya tú lo sabías"

"_En serio ¿por qué dices eso princesa?"_

"Porque encontré una hermosa rosa a mi lado cuando desperté y sólo hay dos opciones o fuiste tú quien la dejó allí o tengo un admirador secreto que tal vez pueda darte algo de competencia"

"_¿Y que es lo que tú crees?"_

"Bueno yo pienso que un apuesto héroe vino a mi habitación y la dejó para mí para que supiera que había estado allí a mi lado"

"_Mmm… te acercas bastante a los hechos, estas mejorando mcuho en tus predicciones"_

Al terminar su comentario Darien pudo escuchar como Serena reía al otro lado del teléfono.

"Eso es porque te conozco muy bien querido Darien. Por cierto, además de agradecerte por el regalo, te llamo para decirte que vamos a tener una reunión de emergencia en el templo"

"_No tienes nada que agradecer y acerca de esta reunión__ ¿está Luna sintiendo algo en particular?"_

"No, Luna no es la que esta organizando la reunión soy yo"

"_¿Por qué, te encuentras bien?"_

"Darien cálmate estoy perfectamente bien, pero necesito decirles algo a ti y a las chicas. ¿Podrías pasar buscándome cuando vayas en camino al templo? La reunión va a comenzar a las once y media"

"_Claro te pasará buscando a las once, __¿te parece bien?_"

"Si me parece perfecto"

"¡Serena el desayuno esta listo!" La voz de Ikuko vino desde la cocina.

"Me tengo que ir, mi mamá me está llamando. Nos hablamos luego"

"Adiós Sere nos vemos luego"

"Adiós Darien"

Serena colgó el teléfono nuevamente y caminó hacia la cocina para comenzar a comer su desayuno.

"Veo que estás muy sonriente, se puede saber a qué se debe" Preguntó Ikuko al sentarse con su hija en la mesa.

"No es por nada en especial en verdad"

"Ah claro y supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con ese apuesto joven con el que siempre sales"

"¡Mamá no digas que eso, que pasaría si papá oyera lo que estás diciendo!" Dijo Serena mientras se ponía muy roja.

"Tranquila Serena tú papá salió muy temprano, tenía que hacer una entrevista. Pero no me cambies el tema, hace tiempo te dije que trajeras al chico que te gustara a cenar, ¿Por qué no lo traes un día de estos?"

"Lo hablaré con él antes de darte una respuesta"

"Bueno esta bien, será mejor que termines tú desayuno antes de que se enfríe"

Serena volvió a su desayuno y a los poco minutos ya lo había terminado y subió a su habitación para poder vestirse antes de ir al templo. Ella no estaba muy segura como ellas irían a reaccionar ante el mensaje de su madre la reina. Pero recordando las palabras de la reina, una nueva determinación nació dentro de ella, dándole la fuerza necesaria para cumplir con su tarea.

Viendo la hora en su reloj, vio que ya casi era la hora que Darien le había dicho que la iba a buscar; así que tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Vas a salir ya?" preguntó Ikuko que estaba sentada en la sala.

"Si, voy a casa de Rei. Ella me dijo para hacer una reunión en su casa con el resto de las chicas"

"Ok, supongo que no te has ido porque Darien va a pasar por aquí"

"Si, él va a pasar buscándome ya que como no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos por su…umm… viaje, aspa que se ofreció para llevarme hasta allá"

"Esta bien querida que tengas un lindo día. Si tú y Darien hacen algún tipo de planes no se te olvide llamar y trata de no llegar tan tarde"

"Si mamá estaré en casa antes de las once si Darien y yo hacemos planes. ¿Pero no tendré problemas con papá?"

"No creo, él le prometió a Sammy que lo llevaría al nuevo parque de diversiones no creo que regresen hasta la cena así que creo que podré ayudarte un poco" Dijo Ikuko mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hija. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

"Yo iré debe ser Darien, nos vemos luego mamá"

"Adiós Serena, cuídate mucho"

A medida que Serena abría la puerta pudo ver a su apuesto príncipe parado allí y algunas memorias de los últimos meses regresaron a su mente, dándole una sensación horrible en el fondo del estómago como si acabaran de golpearla muy fuerte y hubiese perdido todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Sabía que él no había estado en un viaje como le había dicho a su madre, él había muerto.

"Hola Sere, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo pálida" dijo Darien al ver el semblante que tenía y no pudo evitar que su preocupación se mostrara en su mirada.

"Hola Darien, si estoy bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos"

Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el carro cuando Darien notó el collar que Serena estaba usando y de cierta manera le parecía conocido.

"Ese es un collar muy lindo ¿es nuevo?"

"De hecho no, no lo es. Pero tiene mucho que ver con lo que tengo que decirles"

"¿No es ese el emblema de la Familia de la Luna?"

"Sí, no pensé que lo reconocerías"

"Yo solía verlo mucho en mis sueños antes de conocerte"

"Esta es la primera vez que lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo, es un sentido de deja vu"

"No te entiendo, dijiste que el collar no era nuevo"

"Técnicamente no es nuevo, entenderás cuando explique todo en el templo"

Así que dando por terminada la conversación ambos subieron al carro y comenzaron el camino hasta la casa de Rei rodeados en un silencio acogedor, cada uno disfrutando de la presencia del otro, la cual calmaba sus corazones y almas sabiendo que su otra parte estaba allí a su lado totalmente a salvo.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Cuando Serena y Darien llegaron al templo junto con Rei se encontraban Ami y Lita.

"¡Hola!" dijeron las tres sailors.

"Hola chicas" respondió Darien.

"Hola minna, ¿dónde están Mina y Artemis?"

"No han llegado aún. Voy a preparar algo de comer; Ami, Rei, ¿quieren ayudarme?"

"Si claro" Dijeron ambas chicas. Y todas salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Darien y Serena.

"¿Crees que querían que tuviéramos un tiempo a solas?" Dijo Serena con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero puede ser, como tenían una excelente excusa para salir de aquí"

Luego, de la nada, Serena suspiró profundamente.

"Realmente te encuentras bien"

"Si, sólo es que lo que tengo que decir es todavía algo difícil de asimilar para mí"

"Es tan malo así"

"No, de hecho es totalmente lo opuesto. Creo que debería decírtelo a ti primero. Mi madre vino a verme anoche"

"¿Tú madre? Quieres decir… ¿La Reina Serenity?"

"Si, se presentó en mis sueños"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Dijo que debíamos ir a las ruinas del palacio lunar cuando la luna llegue a su lleno el próximo mes para que ella pueda mostrarnos algo"

"Así que fue así como obtuviste el collar"

"Ella lo dejo junto con esta carta en donde le explica a Artemis y a las chicas todo lo que tenemos que hacer"

"Y que hay de Luna, ¿ella sabrá algo de esto? ¿Por cierto dónde está?"

"Ella no está aquí, se fue junto con mi madre para ayudarla con algunas cosas, pero no me dijo que era"

"¿Cómo le vas a decir esto a las chicas?"

"Justo como te dije a ti ahora y esperar a ver que reacción tienen supongo, luego le daré a Artemis la carta y le mostraré el medallón con el emblema"

"¿La Reina Serenity no te dijo nada acerca de la razón por la que quería que fuéramos hasta allá?"

"No, solamente me dijo que quería mostrarnos algo pero nada más"

Luego de unos cuantos minutos ambos oyeron voces que se acercaban al cuarto.

"Ya era hora de que llegaras, incluso Serena ya llegó" Dijo Rei

"No es mi culpa que cierto gato no quisiera apurarse" Respondió Mina

"Ok chicas cálmense por favor y entremos a la habitación" Ami dijo entrando al cuarto donde Serena y Darien se encontraban sentados.

"Gracias a todas por venir en tan corto tiempo, pero necesito darles un mensaje que es de suma importancia" Serena comenzó a decir mientras todos se sentaban y observaban la seriedad que era tan poco común en ella.

"¿Qué sucede Serena? ¿Dónde está Luna?"

"Bueno Artois lo que tengo que decirle tiene que ver con la ausencia de Luna en esta reunión"

Con esto Serena se propuso a contarles todos sobre su sueño y todo lo que su madre había dicho. Las scouts no sabían que decir, al principio pensaron que podría ser algún tipo de trampa pero luego de que Serena les entregara la carta y le mostrara el emblema a Artemis todo se volvió muy claro, no era una trampa ni nada por el estilo, así ue todos se encontraban en un pequeño shock.

"Supongo que lo que nos queda es preparar todo para la próxima luna llena. ¿La reina no dejon dicho cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera?" Preguntó Artemis.

"No, no mencionó nada al respecto pero no creo que sea más de unos cuantos días"

"Pero que hay de nuestras familias, ¿no notaran que no estamos aquí?" Preguntó Ami, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la habitación.

"No estoy muy segura de eso tampoco, mi madre no me dio mucha información de todo lo que tenía planeado. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a que lleguemos allá, eso es si están dispuestas a ir"

"Puedes contar conmigo" Dijo Mina inmediatamente después de que Serena guardaba silencio.

"A mí también" Dijo Ami, pocos momentos después que Mina.

"Yo también voy" Contestó Lita.

"Y tu Rei, ¿qué dices?" Preguntó Serena.

"Claro que yo iré también"

"Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, tendremos otra reunión una semana antes de la próxima luna llena para que podamos discutir lo que vamos a hacer. Por ahora creo que podremos dar por terminada esta reunión" Dijo Artemis cruzando la puerta.

Una por una las chicas fueron saliendo de la habitación, todavía pensando en lo que ocurría en un mes.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Más tarde ese día, Serena y Darien estaban en su apartamento poniéndose al corriente de todas las cosas que había pasado mientras él no había estado hasta que Darien recibió una llamada de Andrew. Mientras tanto, Serena caminó hacia el balcón donde se dedicó a ver los colores que el atardecer dibujaba en el cielo. Tenía tantas preguntas pero a la vez tan pocas respuestas.

"No deberías preocuparte tanto, ten fe en tu madre. Ella nunca te pondría en una situación que pusiera tu vida en peligro" Dijo Darien desde la entrada del balcón.

"Lo se pero aún así me preocupa, no se si esto tengo que ver con un nuevo enemigo"

"No lo creo pero algo que si se es que tienes que tranquilizarte. Tu madre no quisiera que te estuvieras preocupando tanto por lo que ella te dijo sino ella te hubiera dicho más cosas. Piensa que es algo bueno y no algo malo" Darien respondió mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Supongo que tienes razón Darien, no siempre todas las noticias son malas cierto. Además mi mamá volvió a mencionar que quiere que vayas a comer a mi casa"

"Es cierto que todas las noticias no son malas, pero que opina tu papá acerca de eso"

"No creo que aún lo sepa, pero mi mamá está muy insistente no pierde una oportunidad cuando mi papá no está para poder hablarme de ti"

"Bueno ya veremos como lo solucionamos, pero ahora Sere es hora de comer la cena está casi lista"

Luego de ese día todo parecía ir extremadamente lento, los días se les hacían eternos y el mes no parecía terminar. Por fin los días se transformaron en semanas y ellas a su vez formaron el mes que tanto querían que llegara.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

N/A: Hola a todos!!!!!! Me disculpo en verdad por la tardanza pero es que desde que comenzaron las clases no he tenido nada de tiempo para nada. Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y a mi querida amiga usakopau, gracias por tu apoyo y por tus consejos espero que te guste el capitulo, y a mi querida prima flowerspring, te extraño full y para ti es este capitulo.

También quiero recordarles a todos que dejen sus reviews, quiero saber lo que opinan ustedes y si debo mejorar algo.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por Oranjitenshi

Capítulo 3 El Nuevo Palacio de la Luna

Disclaimer: No poseo ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon

N/A: Hola a todos!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan. Al menos este capitulo no tardo tanto como el anterior, creo que por fin recuperé la inspiración que había perdido desde hace unos meses. Bueno ahora los dejo con el capítulo nos vemos…..janne.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

El día antes del viaje, las sailors y Darien estaban sentados en el templo teniendo una reunión con Artemis.

"Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarnos mañana y en dónde?" Preguntó Rei.

"El plan es encontrarnos en la entrada del parque de la ciudad, ese es un sitio donde nos podemos encontrar fácilmente. Y en cuanto a cómo… bueno eso depende en cuan buenas sean para poder salir de sus casas sin que sean vistas y seguidas" Respondió Serena.

"Bien si todos estamos de acuerdo, nos encontraremos a medianoche" Dijo Artemis dando por terminada la sesión.

Así las sailors pasaron el resto del día planeando como podrían salir de cada una de sus casas y la manera más fácil para llegar al sitio de encuentro.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

El día acordado para llegar al encuentro con la reina parecía pasar extremadamente lento para Serena. Ella había estado pasando todo el tiempo en el apartamento luego de haber terminado las clases del día y aunque la princesa quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido, con cada minuto que pasaba también aumentaban sus ansias. Darien al poco tiempo se percató de lo que le ocurría y se acercó a ella.

"No te preocupes Sere todo estará bien, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse"

"Si lo se pero es que… no se…supongo que estoy algo preocupada por esto"

"Confía en tu madre, ella sabe lo que hace"

Inmediatamente Darien la atrajo hacia sus brazos para tratar de reconfortar un poco a su princesa. Ambos lograron encontrar fuerza en la presencia del otro y luego de algunas horas, Darien llevó a Serena hasta su casa. Fue un trayecto muy silencioso, cada uno pensando en cómo terminaría todo luego de la reunión con la reina. Pronto, más pronto de lo que ambos querían, llegaron a su destino y se encontraron de pie al frente de la casa de Serena.

"Pasaré a buscarte a un cuarto para las doce, el parque no queda tan lejos de aquí, así que eso nos dará suficiente tiempo para llegar hasta allá"

"De acuerdo, yo le diré a mis papás que estoy muy cansada y me iré a la cama temprano para poder estar lista"

"De acuerdo nos vemos luego"

"Adiós"

Ambos se acercaron y compartieron un beso y Serena entró a su casa.

"Ya llegué"

"Hola Serena, ¿dónde has estado toda la tarde?"

"Hola mamá. Con las chicas y Darien, estuvimos hablando en el Crown"

"Bueno la cena estará lista pronto será mejor que te vayas a cambiar"

La cena no fue un gran evento. Entre Serena y Sammy discutiendo por los temas más mínimos e insignificantes y los papás de ambos tratando de comer en paz dentro de lo que cabe. Al final Serena comenzó a poner su plan en acción.

"Creo que me iré a acostar temprano, estoy algo cansada"

"De acuerdo cariño si estás segura de ello" Dijo su mamá y sin esperar a que su papá diera alguna opinión fue directamente hasta su habitación. Cuando Serena llegó hasta su cuarto lo único que le quedaba era esperar a que fuese la hora en que Darien pasaría por ella. Decidió meterse a la cama para evitar que su mamá se diera cuenta que no estaba durmiendo en realidad y comenzara a sospechar que estaba planeando algo.

El tiempo nuevamente comenzó a pasar lentamente, era como si su reloj estuviera jugando con ella haciendo que un minuto pareciera una eternidad. Eran las once y cuarto cuando Ikuko decidió pasar a revisar si ella se encontraba bien, luego de unos momentos se retiró hacia su propio cuarto para descansar. Esa fue la señal para Serena, en ese momento se levantó de su cama y llenó sus sábanas con ropa y peluches para que hicieran bulto y aparentara que ella aún seguí allí, esto era sólo una medida de precaución en caso de que su mamá se levantara a mitad de la noche y fuera a revisar su habitación. Luego de que estuvo conforme de como se veía su falso cuerpo, abrió la ventana y comenzó a bajar solamente volteando a ver su cuarto una sola vez.

Cuando llegó al piso, se mantuvo quieta en su sitio para verificar que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa la habían escuchado. Como ningún sonido se pudo escuchar de dentro de la casa, comenzó a caminar hacia la calle principal donde puedo ver a Darien esperándola a ella.

"Hola Sere, ¿todo salió bien?"

"Si, no creo que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Deberíamos de comenzar a caminar hacia el parque antes de que se nos haga tarde"

"Vamos entonces"

Luego de diez minutos de caminata llegaron a la entrada. Impresionantemente, a pesar de que era temprano, ya todas las chicas estaban allí esperando por ellos.

"Supongo que todas estamos algo ansiosas por todo esto" Serena dijo en el momento que vio la mirada que cada una de las chicas tenían en sus rostros; en ellos había emoción pero también había miedo e inseguridad. Todo lo que las demás podían hacer era mirar a su líder y sonreír; ella era su pilar aunque no lo dijeran a los cuatro vientos, la verdad es que ellas nunca quisieran que algo malo le ocurriera.

Silenciosamente el grupo entró al parque y anduvieron hasta que llegaron a las cercanías del lago y vieron lo que la Reina Serenity había estado hablando en el sueño. Allí frente a ellas, de entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles, los rayos de la luna marcaban cinco puntos en el suelo, que si todos se unían formaban un perfecto círculo. Luego de unos minutos de simplemente observar sus alrededores, la medianoche llegó y las sailors se pararon en cada uno de los puntos de luz mientras Darien y Artemis se colocaron en el centro.

"¡Por el poder de Mercurio!"

"¡Por el poder de Marte!"

"¡Por el poder de Jupiter!"

"¡Por el poder Venus!"

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal Lunar!"

"¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus pies se posaron en el desértico suelo de la luna. Todo a su alrededor tenía un aspecto tétrico. Mientras todos estaban tratando de digerir todo lo que estaban viendo, Serena comenzó a caminar hacia un sitio desconocido, pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que debía seguir en esa dirección guiando lentamente sus pasos. Los demás comenzaron a seguirla de cerca sin hacer preguntas, confiando plenamente en sus instintos.

Luego de unos minutos pudieron ver una gran entrada hecha de puro mármol blanco. A medida que se acercaban a la entrada, esta comenzó a abrirse para revelar la imagen de la reina de la luna.

"Vengan mis niños tenemos mucho que hacer"

Atravesaron el portal y en seguida sus ropas fueron transformadas a sus vestimentas reales, mientras que Artemis volvió a su forma humana.

"Bienvenidos nuevamente al antiguo palacio lunar, espero que puedan considerarlo nuevamente como su hogar"

Darien, Artois y las sailors entraron a los magníficos jardines del palacio, donde todo estaba cubierto con flores de todos colores y altos árboles que tenían el aspecto de haber vivido miles de años. La fachada del palacio estaba pintada de blanco, sostenida por enormes pilares plateados que adornaban los pasillos y puertas.

Mientras tanto, Serena se había quedado en la entrada sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ella sabía que el castillo había sido destruido, que todo debería estar en ruinas. Buscó a la reina con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta.

"Llegué a encontrar una forma de utilizar la magia que aún rodeaba las paredes del castillo y hacer que se reconstruyera por su cuenta, está igual que como era hace tantos milenios" La Reina Serenity dijo luego de ver la mirada que su hija tenía en el rostro.

"De verdad es idéntico madre, pero como pudiste lograr todo esto…te ves…"

"Viva, si. Selene, diosa de la luna, me ha otorgado el privilegio de tener un cuerpo y parte de mis poderes mientras me encuentre aquí, estos poderes fueron los que me ayudaron a que el palacio volviera a su esplendor mucho más rápido"

"Es maravilloso poder volver a verte madre…yo…yo"

"Yo también te he extrañado mucho mi querida hija, mucho mas de lo que piensas"

Con eso ambas se abrazaron, sintiendo tantas emociones juntas que era prácticamente imposible lograr describirlo. Serena no sabía que pensar, recordaba todos los abrazos que su mamá le había dado a lo largo de toda esta vida, pero esos eran totalmente diferentes a los que la reina le daba; uno no era mejor que otro sino simplemente diferente. Se sentía con tanta suerte de poder contar con ambas, por más que la reina no pudiera estar presente en cuerpo todo el tiempo. Luego de unos minutos la reina y su hija se separaron con lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

Juntas comenzaron a caminar a la entrada principal donde los demás estaban esperando por ellas. Ninguno podía negar que al verlas daban una sensación de paz y ternura pero a la vez se podía percibir el poder que emanaba de ellas. La Reina Serenity se acercó a la puerta y con un simple toque estas se abrieron para revelar los espacios internos del palacio.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

N/A: Volví!!!!! Y por primera vez antes de lo que tenía planeado, mi inspiración esta por los cielos y pretendo aprovecharla antes de que tenga otro bloque y se me haga más difícil continuar escribiendo o que las clases se hagan tan fuertes que no me permitan ni respirar jijijiji.

Bueno espero que dejen sus pensamientos sobre este capítulo y quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior, tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios y sugerencias. Nos vemos el próximo capítulo janne.

Oranjitenshi


	5. Chapter 4

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por oranjitneshi

Capítulo 4 El Plan, Memorias del Pasado Parte I

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon

N/A: Hola a todos!!! Siento haber tomado tanto tiempo, pero entre mis estudios y el bloqueo de inspiración no encontraba la manera de culminar este capítulo T.T. Sin embargo logré sobreponer el obstáculo y aquí estoy de vuelta.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Todos entraron lentamente al palacio, observando con admiración todos los detalles n la arquitectura, como cada columna tenían innumerables relieves que las hacían imponentes pero sin llegar a ser grotescas. Luego estaban las exquisitas pinturas que adornaban las paredes y los intrincados diseños de los tapetes que acompañaban a los hermosos pisos de mármol blanco. Y no todo terminaba allí, los techos estaban formados por altos arcos y bóvedas de donde colgaban candelabros de cristal. Era increíble como la Reina Serenity había logrado recrear a la perfección cada uno de los pasillos del castillo, todo se encontraba allí hasta el más mínimo detalle que cualquiera hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Luego de algunos minutos de haber caminado entre los interminables pasillos, la reina se detuvo al frente de una pared que simple vista no parecía ser diferente de aquellas que estaban a su alrededor, esto es hasta que la ella presionó el escudo de armas de la familia real que reposaba sobre un pilar que estaba a un lado de la pared y esta comenzó a separarse, revelando una habitación oculta en su interior. Adentro podían verse decenas de computadoras y maquinas que a simple vista se podía saber que era una tecnología mucho más avanzada que aquella que se encontraba en la Tierra.

"¿Qué es todo esto madre?"

"Esto es el centro de investigaciones del castillo, no muchos sabían de su existencia y es la razón por la que los hice venir hoy. Se que sus memorias sobre su pasado vivido entre estos muros es muy escaso y las pocas que poseen son confusas y dolorosas; por eso quiero utilizar la tecnología en esta habitación para que puedan tener nuevamente esas memorias; pero debo advertirles, aunque utilice estas computadoras para lograr retornárselas no puedo discriminar entre los recuerdos felices de los dolorosos, toda su vida pasada regresará a ustedes" dijo la reina observando a cada unos de los presentes "Por supuesto no tienen que darme su respuesta en este momento, pero tomando en cuenta que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tengan que volver con sus familias, deben darme una respuesta para mañana en la noche. Por ahora es mejor que nos retiremos a nuestros aposentos a descansar; scouts, ustedes serán acompañadas a sus habitaciones por Luna"

Al momento de ser mencionada, Luna apareció en la mitad del salón en forma humana.

"Es muy bueno volver a verlos a todos"

"Luna es bueno verte a ti también" dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a su guardiana y la abrazaba.

Para Luna esto era una nueva experiencia. Serena siempre había sido como una hija para ella y aunque muchas veces le reprochaba sus errores, ahora bien había muchas veces en las que quiso poder consolar a la joven princesa o simplemente poder demostrarle su aprecio. Así que poder ahora abrazar a su pequeña protegida era una mezcla de muchos sentimientos.

"Yo también te extrañé Serena. Bueno chicas síganme las llevaré a sus habitaciones" Con esto las scouts y Luna salieron del centro de investigaciones, dejando a Serena y Darien con la reina.

"Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, yo los llevaré a sus habitaciones"

Así ellos también salieron de allí y comenzaron nuevamente a caminar a través de los intrincados pasillos y escaleras. Unos minutos más tarde se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera.

"Aquí estamos. Endymion esta será tu habitación" dijo la Reina Serenity señalando la puerta que estaba justo a su lado "Y esa es tu antigua habitación Serenity, puedes quedarte en ella" concluyó señalando la puerta de al lado "Bueno ahora los dejo. Piensen en lo que les dije hace un momento, la decisión es enteramente suya especialmente en ustedes que han sufrido mucho por causa de eso. Nos veremos por la mañana, traten de descansar lo más que puedan, buenas noches"

La reina se acercó a su hija abrazándola y dedicándole una mirada al príncipe se alejó de la pareja.

Serena y Darien encontraron sus miradas tratando de encontrar una respuesta para tantas preguntas pero sólo encontraban más dudas e incertidumbres. Se dieron las buenas noches con un beso dulce y tierno para luego entrar cada uno por la puerta que le habían indicado.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Las horas pasaban y Serena no podía conciliar el sueño, muchas cosas rondaban por su cabeza. Ella tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer todos los detalles de su vida pasada, sin embargo también estaba la duda de si estaba completamente lista para aceptar todo lo que esos recuerdos implicaban.

Serena no podía quedarse en la cama por un segundo más, la impotencia de no poder encontrar una respuesta la estaba volviendo loca. Caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió para develar un balcón, salió hacía el frío de la noche y comenzó a admirar la belleza del planeta azul que la miraba desde el firmamento.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer" dijo para nadie en particular, esperando que de alguna manera alguien o algo le diera una respuesta.

De repente en su mano apareció su caja musical en forma de estrella dorada, había sentido su desesperación y para darle algún tipo de respuesta se abrió para dejar salir su hermosa melodía.

En el otro cuarto Darien estaba en un estado muy parecido al de Serena. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo las cosas podían cambiar si recuperaban todos sus recuerdos del pasado.

Luego de algún tiempo una melodía irrumpió el silencio de la noche y el camino sin rumbo de sus pensamientos. Siguió el sonido hasta su ventana, salió por ella para encontrarse con su princesa en el balcón próximo con sus ojos cerrados.

"No deberías de estar descansando Sere" preguntó asustándola un poco

"Oh Darien, lo siento ¿te desperté?"

"No podía dormir, pero no has contestado mi pregunta"

"No podía dormir tampoco, así que salí aquí para poder pensar y esto apareció de la nada"

"Supongo que supo que algo no estaba bien"

"Probablemente…En realidad no estoy muy segura de que es lo que quiero"

"Yo tampoco lo se, pero aún tenemos tiempo para pensarlo"

"Lo se…"

Darien podía sentir su incertidumbre a través de su conexión, deseaba poder conocer como resultaría todo esto y encontrar la manera de reconfortarla. Decidió subirse al borde del balcón y cruzar hasta donde Serena se encontraba. Luego de algunos momentos ambos se encontraban en un abrazo buscando la seguridad y el calor que podían encontrar en el otro.

"Se que no es fácil Sere, para ninguno de nosotros lo es pero podremos sobrepasar esto, hemos podido en situaciones mucho peores"

Y se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato hasta que Darien sintió como Serena se estaba relajando en sus brazos, cayendo en un ligero sueño. En ese momento la tomó en sus brazos suavemente y la llevó hasta su cama. Luego de haberla cubierto con las sábanas, la observó por unos cuantos minutos. Ella era el centro de toda su vida y sabía que sin importar lo que pasara al día siguiente siempre trataría de estar allí para ella. Con este pensamiento regresó a su habitación y trató de encontrar el sueño.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

La mañana siguiente se hizo presente y los consejeros reales, Luna y Artemis, se dedicaban a la tarea de levantar a las princesas y a Darien. Luego de muchos esfuerzos, especialmente con Mina y Serena, todos estuvieron despiertos y listos para ir al comedor y servir el desayuno.

La Reina Serenity no apareció por ninguna parte esa mañana, ni durante el desayuno ni durante el almuerzo. Serena no estaba segura de lo que su madre quería decir con su ausencia, ella sólo esperaba que la reina no estuviera decepcionada por algo que ella hubiera hecho.

El resto del día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; todos se habían quedado en sus habitaciones, tratando de tomar una decisión.

Para cuando Artemis pasó por ellos diciéndoles que ya era tiempo de ir al centro de investigaciones, las chicas y Darien habían logrado sortearlo todo, o al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Henos aquí nuevamente, recuerden estos no es algo que se tengan que ver obligados a hacer, es su propia decisión" dijo la reina a medida que entraba en la habitación. "Ahora quiero que aquellos que sientan que no están preparados para recibir los recuerdos pueden salir al salón principal" Luego de algunos momentos nadie se movió de su puesto, esto hizo que la reina sonriera ligeramente.

"Muy bien, chicas entren en los compartimientos que están a sus espaldas con los colores de sus respectivos planetas. Serenity, Endymion acérquense al centro"

Las chicas hicieron tal como fueron indicadas y entraron a los compartimientos. Así el programa reconoció a cada una activándolo los censores y haciendo que los compartimientos se cerraran. Segundos más tarde un gas tranquilizador invadió los sentidos de las scouts haciendo que estas cayeran en un profundo sueño e inmediatamente un resplandor comenzó a rodear cada una de las máquinas.

"Ya todo ha comenzado. Antes de que ustedes entren nuevamente quiero asegurarme de que están seguros de que quieren hacer esto. Ambos tienen recuerdos importantes pero a la vez muy dolorosos que tal vez no quieran revivir" preguntó la reina observándolo detenidamente con preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

Serena encontró su vista con la de Darien y vio la misma convicción que había dentro de ella, tomó su mano en la suya y volteó a ver a su madre.

"Estamos seguros, hemos atravesado muchos obstáculos para llegar hasta aquí y podremos hacer esto juntos"

"Bien, si ambos están seguros los apoyaré en su decisión. Entren en los compartimientos del centro"

Serena y Darien caminaron hacia las máquinas y con una última mirada se sumergieron en ellas y al igual que las chicas comenzaron a entrar en un estado de somnolencia. Poco a poco fueron cayendo en un profundo precipicio de vuelta a un mundo que existió hace muchos milenios y que muy pocos tienen conocimiento de su existencia.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Era una mañana soleada. Una pequeña princesa podía oírse correteando por los caminos del jardín real, la pequeña amaba las flores que allí habitaban, esto sólo se sumaba a la gran cantidad de vida animal que se encontraba en los alrededores.

"¡Serenity! ¿Dónde estas?"

"Aquí estoy Luna"

Luna en su forma gatuna se acerco a la pequeña.

"Princesa, su madre la está buscando. Recuerde que hoy es un día muy importante"

"Si lo se Luna, pero pensé que tenía suficiente tiempo para salir y jugar un poco en el jardín. Iré en busca de mi madre cuanto antes"

Y así la Princesa Serenity comenzó su camino hacia el imponente castillo donde su madre esperaba por ella. Luna no podía evitar ver como la pequeña princesa había aprendido rápidamente a cómo actuar frente a otros y en situaciones adversas y a dar las respuestas adecuadas dependiendo de la situación, a veces podía llegar a sorprenderla de una gran manera.

Inmediatamente luego de que la princesa entrara a los pasillos del castillo comenzó a saludar a todos aquellos que encontrara en su camino; cada sirviente, cada guardia, cada dama de compañía. Su felicidad era bien conocida por todos los habitantes del reino. Su sonrisa podía iluminar cualquier salón y animar a cualquiera que estuviera deprimido. A parte nadie que hubiera conocido a la joven princesa podía encontrar algo que reprocharle.

Pronto, Serenity se encontró al frente de la entrada al salón del trono dónde su madre se encontraba sentada al fondo de la habitación.

"Serenity querida, ven. Debemos de estar listas para recibir a nuestros invitados, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento"

"Siento mi tardanza, perdí el sentido del tiempo mientras estuve en el jardín"

"Está bien hija, se que no fue tu intención"

'Algunas veces me pregunto si está creciendo muy rápido… la mayoría de las veces no actúa como el resto de los niños de su edad, tal vez ahora algunas de esas cosas cambien' la reina pensó mientras Luna entraba silenciosamente y se acercaba al trono.

"Permiso su majestad, los invitados han llegado. Están en la entrada principal"

"Gracias Luna estaremos allí en un instante para recibirlos"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Endymion no podía creer que su madre lo estuviera obligando a asistir a un reino desconocido sólo para conocer a una tonta princesa que probablemente era idéntica a aquellas que rondaban su palacio en casa. Luego de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron para develar dos figuras, una alta y esbelta y otra mucho más pequeña.

"Bienvenidos sean Rey Alexander, Reina Gaia. Es un honor poder conocerlos finalmente"

"El honor es totalmente nuestro Reina Serenity. Aquí le presento a nuestro hijo y heredero al trono el príncipe Endymion" dijo el Rey Alexander mientras el pequeño Endymion se paró en frente e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Es un placer estar aquí en su reino Reina Serenity"

"Es muy bienvenido joven príncipe, ahora quisiera presentarles a mi única hija, la Princesa Serenity" Una pequeña rubia apareció de detrás de la reina y reverenció a los reyes de la Tierra y luego al príncipe que estaba delante de ella, a quien le otorgó una gran sonrisa.

Endymion fue tomado por sorpresa por la calidez de la niña, no sabía como reaccionar hacia ella. No era para nada a todas aquellas princesas que ya conocía, todas ellas parecían muñecas falsas pero esta parecía ser totalmente diferente; sin embargo, no podía establecer que es lo que la hacía tan diferente.

"Nosotros los dejaremos solos mientras tenemos nuestra reunión para que puedan conocerse un poco mejor. Serenity podrías mostrarle al Príncipe Endymion los jardines del castillo" dijo la Reina Serenity mientras los adultos entraban a los pasillos del castillo.

Unos momentos de silencio incómodo los envolvió, pero Endymion logró encontrar la valentía para dar las primeras palabras.

"Entonces…qué podemos hacer"

"¿Te gustan los caballos?"

"Si por qué"

"Bueno tenemos un establo aquí mismo, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos"

"Eso suena emocionante"

Sin más que decir, los niños comenzaron a correr hacia los establos donde se encontraron con Henry, un hombre de avanzada edad que se encargaba del cuidado de los caballos desde hacía muchos años.

"¡Hola Henry! ¿Puedo tomar a Rayo de Sol a dar un paseo?"

"Hola princesita, no la había visto desde hace tiempo… y tiene compañía esta mañana"

"Oh, este es el Príncipe Endymion, es uno de nuestro invitados de la Tierra"

"Es un gran gusto conocerlo príncipe, estará acompañando a nuestra princesa esta mañana supongo"

"Si señor Henry, si tiene un caballo que pueda prestarme"

"Por favor no me diga señor su alteza, cualquier amigo de la princesa es amigo mío. Ahora por qué no me esperan afuera mientras preparo sus caballos"

"Gracias Henry" contestó la princesa; dándole la misma sonrisa que le había dado a Endymion esa mañana. Nuevamente el príncipe no sabía como reaccionar, su sonrisa era algo que eludía el entendimiento del joven.

Finalmente Henry salió con un caballo blanco y otro negro. Serenity al verlo corrió hacia él y montó sobre el lomo del corcel blanco que Endymion supuso desde el principio era Rayo de Sol.

"Este será su caballo príncipe, su nombre es Rayo y es muy amigable"

Endymion se acercó sigilosamente al caballo, luego de montarlo supo que todo estaría bien y él y Serenity comenzaron a cabalgar alrededor de los terrenos del palacio. Así fue como pasaron el resto del día, Serenity mostrándole todos sus lugares preferidos, incluso algunos que nadie sabía que existían. Ambos niños reales estaban convirtiéndose rápidamente en mejores amigos y Endymion encontró en Serenity algo que sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que le faltaba, ella era una persona que lo podía hacer reír y al mismo tiempo no estaba a su lado porque era el heredero de la dinastía de la Tierra.

Luego de una placentera mañana y una grandiosa tarde, ambos regresaron donde Henry para que cuidara de los caballos. Posteriormente Endymion y Serenity caminaron hacia el castillo y Serenity lo condujo hasta la habitación donde se quedaría por el resto de su estancia y prometió regresar por él cuando fuese hora de bajar a cenar.

"Lo veré entonces Príncipe Endymion"

"Princesa espere…"

"Si le sucede algo"

"No sólo quería preguntarle…somos amigos cierto"

"Me gustaría pensarlo, si"

"Entonces puede llamarme Endymion o Endy, mis amigos me llaman así"

"Sólo si me llamas Sere en vez de princesa"

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces" contestó Endymion estrechando su mano. Desde ese momento en adelante serían amigos inseparables.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

N/A: Bueno chicas aquí tienen un capítulo nuevo. Lo siento en verdad por el largo retraso, quisiera poder tener más tiempo para dedicarle a mis historias pero no podemos tener todo siempre TT… Pero nunca dejaré mi historia.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews diciéndome sus opiniones, me ayuda mucho saber lo que todos ustedes están pensando.

Espero que el próximo capítulo no tome tanto tiempo pero uno nunca sabe. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por terminarlo pronto. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y recuerden escriban sus reviews de este capítulo.

Oranjitneshi.


	6. Chapter 5

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por oranjitneshi

Capítulo 5 Memorias del Pasado Parte II

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon

N/A: Hola chicas aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, veremos como se desarrolla la amistad entre Serenity y Endymion, aún las cosas se van a quedar hacia el lado tierno, en el capítulo anterior cuando se conocieron Serenity tiene 5 y Endymion tiene 8. Ahora continuemos con la historia.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Las horas pasaron y Endymion había logrado acomodar la mayoría de sus cosas de la forma en como estarían en su cuarto verdadero. Observando su trabajo, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de si mismo. Sin tener mucho más tiempo para admirar su obra, un pequeño golpe en la puerta resonó dentro de la habitación. El príncipe se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver el rostro de su nueva amiga.

"Endy ya es hora de bajar a cenar"

"Veo que cumpliste con tu parte del trato, ahora yo tendré que cumplir con el mío no Sere"

La pequeña princesa comenzó a reír.

"Creo que así será Endy, pero ahora debemos darnos prisa si no llegaremos tarde al comedor"

Ambos niños comenzaron a correr por todo el pasillo hasta que llegaron al comedor. . Al abrir las puertas ambos notaron que no todos los presentes estaban sentados en la mesa, así que no habían llegado tan tarde como creían.

"Creo que nos salvamos esta vez Endy"

"Debiste decirme que el comedor estaba tan lejos de mi habitación Sere"

"Lo siento, pero por la costumbre pierdo la noción de la distancia dentro del castillo"

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, sus padres habían escuchado su pequeña conversación.

"¿Endy?" preguntó la Reina Serenity perpleja ante la inhibición de su hija.

"¿Sere?" dijo la Reina Gaia en el mismo tono que la reina de la Luna. Ambas se ce vieron a los ojos y un brillo muy particular apareció en sus ojos, aparentemente las cosas estaban resultando mejor de lo que pensaban.

"Parece que se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Es sorprendente tomando en cuenta que a Endymion no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de conocer a una princesa" dijo el Rey Alexander, riendo ligeramente ante la actitud de los pequeños.

Durante toda la cena Serenity y Endymion contaban historias de sus vidas de palacio entre risas. A todos les parecía una visión bastante tierna pero la Reina Serenity era la única que veía más allá, tenía un presentimiento acerca de ellos sin embargo aun era muy pronto para poder estar seguros

"Creo que ya todos terminaron" dijo Endymion

"Eso creo pero para estar seguros…Madre ¿podemos retirarnos el príncipe Endymion y yo?"

"Si hija, pueden retirarse"

No fueron necesarias más palabras para ya se encontraran fuera del salón. Caminaron lentamente de vuelta a la habitación e Endymion riendo sin cesar. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino y con ello se despidieron por el día.

"Hoy me divertí mucho Sere. Espero que mañana podamos hacerlo de nuevo"

"¡Claro que sí! Mañana podemos ir al lago. Te vendré a buscar mañana mi habitación esta al final del pasillo. Nos vemos en la mañana y… yo también me divertí hoy" Con eso Serenity sonrió como lo había hecho tantas veces ese día, ya Endymion se había acostumbrado al brillo y a la calidez que le brindaba su sonrisa. Los dos se despidieron y entraron a sus habitaciones para dormir plácidamente.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

La mañana siguiente comenzó con grandes rayos de sol bañando todos los terrenos del reino. Luego del desayuno Serenity y Endymion fueron a ver a Henry para que les prestara los caballos nuevamente. Cabalgaron hasta llegar a un bosque tupido, lleno de todos los tipos de árboles imaginables.

"No pensé que hubiera un bosque cerca del castillo"

"Mi padre lo mandó a plantar cuando él y mi madre se casaron. Lo pusieron alrededor del lago que te conté ayer"

"¿No creció muy rápido para haber sido plantado cuando tus padres se casaron?"

"Aquí las plantas crecen mucho más rápido que en la Tierra o al menos eso es lo que Luna y Artemis me dijeron…lo malo es que él nunca logró verlo como está ahora, él…él murió a los pocos meses después que yo naciera"

"Lo lamento mucho…Luna y Artemis son los consejeros de la reina ¿no?"

"Si, Luna ha sido siempre de cierta manera mi tutora, me ha cuidado desde muy pequeña"

"¿Siempre has estado tu sola en este castillo?"

"Siempre estoy con el jardinero cuando atiende las flores, o con Henry para ver a los caballos, o con mi madre y Luna cuando tenemos lecciones, pero nunca había estado con otros príncipes o princesas por mucho tiempo, sólo cuando venían a visitar a mi madre…ninguno de ellos quiso acercarse a mi en verdad, nunca entendí la razón"

"Ahora no tendrás que estar sola, ahora somos amigos"

"Eso me agrada, a veces el castillo puede ser muy grande y silencioso"

Endymion notó el cambio en el ánimo de su amiga, había comenzado cuando nombró a su padre y luego cuando había hablado de su soledad en el palacio.

"Oye siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando necesites algo"

"Gracias Endy… mira ya llegamos"

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Endymion trató por todos los medios entretener a la princesa para hacerle olvidar la conversación que habían tenido esa mañana. La hizo reír hasta que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus celestes ojos.

"Sabes deberías sonreír siempre, todos sonríen cuando tu lo haces"

"Mi madre me dijo eso una vez, desde entonces trato de saludar a todos con una gran sonrisa, creo que así puedo mejorar en cierta manera su día"

Pasaron muchas horas más en las que Serenity y Endymion descubrieron muchas cosas del paisaje que los rodeaba y de si mismo.

Unos días más tarde las reuniones entre la Tierra y la Luna llegaron a su fin y la comitiva debía regresar a su planeta, con ello venía la temida despedida entre los príncipes.

"Ha sido un placer tenerlos aquí Rey Alexander, espero que puedan regresar pronto" dijo la Reina Serenity mientras se acercaba a las puertas.

"El placer ha sido totalmente nuestro Reina Serenity…seguramente volveremos muy pronto a visitarle a usted y a su pequeña hija" respondió el rey.

"Además nuestros hijos no creo que estén muy de acuerdo con separarse tan pronto, han estado juntos sólo unos cuantos días pero actúan como si se conocieran desde siempre" dijo la Reina Gaia viendo como el príncipe y la princesa se acercaban a ellos con las miradas al suelo.

"Ellos se han vuelto muy unidos en poco tiempo, es realmente maravilloso" dijo la Reina Serenity, también observando a los niños.

"Vamos Endymion ya es hora de irnos" llamó el Rey Alexander

"Si padre" contestó el joven príncipe, volteando a ver a Serenity "Ya debo irme Sere, estoy seguro de que nos veremos otra vez"

"Seguiremos siendo amigos cuando regreses ¿cierto?"

"No te preocupes Sere, seremos amigos por siempre. Lo prometo"

Así ambos se abrazaron y luego unos instantes Endymion corrió hacia sus padres. Luego de esta primera visita la realeza de la Tierra y de la Luna se reunieron varias veces; algunas por cuestiones políticas, otras sólo para que los niños pudieran reunirse.

Tres años pasaron y Serenity y Endymion encontraron en el otro más que un amigo, encontraron a un confidente en el cual podían hablar de sus temores y sueños sabiendo que no serían juzgados. Endymion por su parte comenzó a ver en Serenity a una hermana pequeña, sentía que debía protegerla de todos los males del mundo y no dejar que su pureza fuera manchada por alguien.

Sin embargo las reuniones pacíficas no durarían por mucho tiempo más. Todo comenzó cuando comenzaron a ser presentados los príncipes con sus respectivas guardias. Cada uno con poderes especiales para proteger al heredero real, lo que no se sabía era el caos que ocasionarían.

En la Luna el salón del trono estaba finamente decorado y las familias de cada uno de los planetas internos a la cadena de meteoritos estaban presentes en el salón. Al final, estaban sentadas la reina con su hija esperando que las otras princesas hicieran su entrada.

"¿Estas emocionada por conocer a las princesas hoy Serenity?"

"Si madre, no puedo esperar. Creo que podremos ser grandes amigas"

"Eso me alegra hija mía, las conocerás muy pronto"

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron y cinco jóvenes princesas, a Serenity le pareció que tenían aproximadamente la misma edad que ella. Cada una vestía un color diferente, el color de cada familia real. De izquierda a derecha estaba una rubia igual a ella sólo que sus cabellos estaban sostenidos por una cinta roja, estaba usando un vestido naranja y por su aura parecía ser muy amable e hiperactiva; a su lado se encontraba una pelinegra vestida con un elegante vestido rojo, su aura era misteriosa pero Serenity sabía que no era peligrosa sólo escondía un gran poder; luego se encontraba una muchacha alta de cabello castaño amarrado en una alta coleta, su vestido era verde oscuro y dentro de ella había una gran fuerza; finalmente un poco detrás de la anterior se encontraba un pequeña vestida de un color azul celeste que hacía juego con el color de su vestido, en sus ojos se podía ver un gran conocimiento que esperaba ser compartido con el mundo, aunque también demostraba una gran timidez que era lo que no le permitía compartir esos pensamientos.

"Estas son las princesas que conformaran su guardia Princesa Serenity, dejaré que sean ellas mismas las que se presenten" dijo Luna apareciendo detrás de las jóvenes.

"Yo seré la primera a cargo, mi nombre es Mina y soy la guardiana de Venus"

"Yo seré la segunda a cargo, mi nombre es Rey y mi planeta guardián es Marte"

"Yo seré la tercera a cargo, mi nombre es Lita y mi planeta guardián es Júpiter"

"Yo soy la última a cargo, mi nombre es Ami y soy la guardiana de Mercurio"

Serenity se acercó al centro de la habitación donde las princesas estaban paradas y miró a cada una de ellas.

"Estoy muy feliz de conocerlas a todas y espero que podamos ser grandes amigas"

Luego de que las presentaciones terminaran, las chicas comenzaron a hablar y su nexo comenzó a formarse rápidamente.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Al mismo tiempo en la Tierra, Endymion había regresado de cenar y se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia el cielo, específicamente hacia la luna, cuando su guardia que habían venido hace unos meses atrás entraron a ver que hacía.

"Hey Endy, ¿qué estas haciendo viendo a la luna?" preguntó Jedite un poco molesto

"Sólo esta pensando en esa niiiñññaaa de la que siempre está hablando" dijo Kunzite entrando en la conversación.

"Oigan no la juzguen si no la conocen" respondió Endymion

"Vamos Endy, ella no puede ser tan diferente a todas esas princesas que han venido al castillo en estos meses" dijo Jedite

"Eso fue lo que yo dije antes de conocerla hace tantos años"

"Bueno dejemos este teme hasta aquí…por ahora, es tarde y mañana tenemos entrenamiento al alba" dijo Ziocite terminando con la discusión

"Ziocite tiene razón, ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir" dijo Nephrite

"O vamos…Ziocite, Nephrite…no nos hemos divertido en días" se quejó Jedite

"Nos podremos divertir cuando terminemos la primera etapa de nuestro entrenamiento en unos meses" fue la respuesta que obtuvo Jedite de Nephrite.

Algunos meses pasaron y ambos herederos continuaron a formar sus relaciones con sus guardias y estaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en amigos. Las chicas eran inseparables aunque en algunas ocasiones podían discutir, Serenity comenzaba a actuar como debía a su edad y las demás se volvieron muy sobreprotectoras de la princesa de la Luna.

Cinco años pasaron antes de que la familia real de la Tierra decidiera ir nuevamente al reino de la Luna. Endymion estaba muy emocionado por poder ver a Serenity otra vez, pero sus amigos no estaban tan encantados; ellos no les gustaban las niñas particularmente a pesar de que ya tenían dieciséis años aún no había dejado de ser niños de diez años, solían hacerle travesuras a las princesas que se encontraran por su camino y hacían sus vidas miserables. El príncipe no sabía que hacer con este tema.

El viaje a la Luna fue tan largo como la vez anterior pero ahora al menos el príncipe tenía con quien distraerse.

"Es interesante poder ir al fin a ese reino que tanto hablas, eso significa nuevas victimas que podemos torturar" dijo Jedite.

"No lo se amigos, Serenity es muy buena y madre estará muy molesta si hiciéramos algo inapropiado"

"Vamos Endy no me digas que eres una gallina"

"No soy una gallina Jedite"

"Entonces pruébalo"

"Esta bien…quieren pruebas, tendrán pruebas"

Con esto a penas los chicos se bajaron del transporte, el pandemonium comenzó. Así fue como las chicas los conocieron, ellos comenzaron a tirar lodo en sus cabellos y vestidos y también cualquier sustancia pegajosa que pudieran tomar con sus manos. Las princesas tenían temor de caminar por los pasillos sin que estuvieran guardias o alguien en los pasillos del castillo ya que sabían que 'los monstruos' como ellas los llamaban, estarían en cualquier esquina esperando por ellas para llevar a cabo su próximo acto.

"No puedo creer que insistas en que el líder de esos es bueno Sere" dijo Rei viendo su reflejo en el espejo, recordando como el vestido que usaba en ese momento había sido victima del lodo de los monstruos unos días antes.

"Bueno Endy siempre fue muy amable conmigo la veces que estuvo aquí antes de que ustedes vinieran. Además esos niños no estaban con él todas las veces que vino a vernos. Créanme cuando les digo que él no es una mala persona"

"Sere nosotras queremos creerte pero se nos hace difícil cuando esa persona a la que tanto defiendes sólo se dedica a jalarte el cabello y llamarte cabeza de chorlito pueda ser tu amigo" dijo Lita.

"Yo no voy a darme por vencida, yo se lo que vi en él. Prometimos que seríamos amigos por siempre"

"Pero debes recordar Sere que las personas cambian y hace mucho que no ves al príncipe" dijo Ami mientras miraba a Serenity y Mina detrás de la peliazul lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza.

Serenity no contestó, caminó hacia su ventana para observar el firmamento y en él, el hermoso planeta azul mientras lágrimas nublaban su mirada. Ella conocía a Endymion y esa no era su forma de actuar. La tristeza de sus ojos no pasó desapercibida por Mina, que siendo la scout del amor ayudaba ver sus sentimientos más claramente.

De repente Serenity escucho un sonido proveniente de algo que golpeaba su ventana. Miró hacia abajo y vio una figura que se ocultaba en las sombras, se acercó hacia la luz cuando mostró interés en la persona que se encontraba allí y la forma del príncipe de la Tierra apareció ante ella. Él le hizo una seña para que bajara hasta donde él se encontraba. La princesa no sabía que hacer, sus amigas no la dejarían salir si llegaban a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones.

"Voy a ver a mi madre, volveré en algunos minutos"

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" Ami preguntó.

"No Ami no hace falta, estaré bien. Iré por mi cuenta"

Con eso salió de la habitación y cuando supo que las scouts no la estaban siguiendo, comenzó a correr hacia los jardines. Pero lo que Serenity no sabía era que Mina supo a donde se dirigía, ella tenía un presentimiento acerca de ellos pero no estaba segura de que era aún.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Endy ¿qué estas haciendo afuera tan tarde?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo, es muy importante"

"Y…¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?"

"Yo…yo quiero decirte que…ninguna de las cosas que te he dicho estos días…las cosas malas…ninguna de ellas es cierta, no quise decirlas"

"¡Yo lo sabía Endy! Yo sabía que tú no eras así. Que nuestra promesa no estaba rota"

"Prometimos ser amigos por siempre"

Ambos se abrazaron después de eso, pero las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas. Endymion debería tomar una decisión importante esa noche.

"Endy nos trajiste a la presa fácil" dijo Jedite saliendo de los arbustos.

"Que dicen muchachos que vamos a hacer; el vestido, el pelo, la cara, todas las anteriores…" preguntó Nephrite riéndose de la ansiedad que mostraba la cara de Serenity, podría se esto una trampa.

"Yo digo que todas, ella es muy fácil para esto" dijo Ziocite.

"Muchachos deténganse, no le harán nada más nunca a Serenity" dijo Endymion parándose al frente de ella.

"Que pasa Endy, no nos digas que tu valentía se fue por la ventana" dijo Kunzite.

Luego los cuatro comenzaron a utilizar su velocidad para comenzar su ataque sobre la princesa.

Mientras tanto, en la ventana de la habitación de Serenity, las scouts estaban observando todo lo que ocurría en el jardín. No podían creer que su princesa hubiera mentido para encontrarse con él. Luego de la aparición de el resto de los monstruos había pocas razones por las cuales ellas permanecían en la habitación, Lita ya se estaba preparando para pelear, Rei estaba furiosa primero con Serenity por exponerse de esa forma y con los otros porque sabía que se aprovecharían de su bondad, Ami por otro lado estaba analizando la situación para poder tomar el mejor curso de acción, finalmente Mina de alguna forma sabía que no tenía que temer por la seguridad de la princesa, algo le decía que Endymion la protegería. Sin aviso el ataque sobre Serenity comenzó y las chicas comenzaron a sacar sus plumas de transformación cuando Endymion no pudo contenerse más.

De vuelta en el jardín, Endymion había sido hecho a un lado y no podía creer lo que los demás le estaban haciendo a Serenity, riéndose de ella luego de que les dijera que la dejaran en paz. Ella era la primera amiga que había tenido en su vida, no podía quedarse allí parado y sólo ver que le hicieran todo eso.

"¡Deténganse en este instante, es una orden cadetes!"

"No puedes decirlo en serio Endy"

"Si lo digo en serio. Y si no quieren que le diga a mi madre acerca de esto será mejor que ustedes cuatro no vuelva a molestar a Serenity ni a las princesas por el resto de nuestra estancia aquí. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Si príncipe" dijeron los cuatro dejando a Serenity y Endymion a solas.

"Oye…¿estás bien?" preguntó Endymion arrodillándose al frente de la princesa que lloraba.

"Gracias…por defenderme Endy"

"Para eso somos amigos no" contestó sonriéndole a Serenity

"Si tienes razón. Ahora le podemos demostrar a las chicas cómo eres tú en verdad"

"Podemos ir al lago y pasar el día allá para eso"

"Eso sería estupendo" dijo Serenity secando las lagrimas que habían caído sobre sus mejillas.

"Vamos, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu habitación"

"De acuerdo"

Luego de algunos momentos llegaron a la entrada del cuarto. La princesa se volteo para ver a Endymion, algo aún le molestaba, estaba escrito claramente en su rostro.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Es sólo que…quiero que sepas que en verdad lamento todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que les hemos hecho a todas. Eso no fue lo correcto."

"Esta bien Endy, de verdad. Yo se que…"

"No Sere…Serenity. Yo entenderé si no quieres que seamos amigos nunca más, pero…"

"Endy escucha, ya te disculpaste conmigo allá en el jardín e incluso detuviste a tus amigos cuando me estaban molestando, todas esas acciones hablan por si solas. Se que tú sentiste todas las palabras que me dijiste y recuerda…seremos amigos por siempre…es nuestra promesa"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Serenity le dijo esa noche y con una enorme sonrisa que podían opacar al mismísimo sol del Sistema Solar, Serenity se acercó a Endymion y colocó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación.

Endymion se quedó parado en el pasillo totalmente pasmado. No estaba muy seguro en qué era lo que había pasado; pero, como había sospechado el día que la conoció, ella no era como el resto de las princesas. Ese sentimiento que había estado allí hace tantos años regresaba rápidamente, él debía proteger esa inocencia que ella tenía, esa era una cualidad que no dejaría que se perdiera.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

La mañana siguiente Serenity, Endymion y las chicas salieron hacia el lago luego de que los primeros rayos de sol cayeran sobre los terrenos. El príncipe se disculpó con cada una de las scouts, asegurándoles que ninguno de los cadetes las molestaría nuevamente. A medida que las horas pasaban, las chicas comenzaron a aceptar a Endymion como parte del grupo.

La tarde pasó entre risas e historias. Mientras cada una hablaba de sus planetas, Endymion les contaba sobre las vistas de la Tierra y la diversidad de vida que había en ella. El tema que más tomó tiempo fueron la cantidad de plantas y flores, especialmente cuando Serenity descubrió la existencia de una flor de un olor dulce y que era extremadamente significativa, la rosa; así que Endymion prometió que en su próximo viaje traería rosas para que pudiera verlas.

Lastimosamente, la tarde dio paso a la noche y todos debían regresar al castillo. A penas entraron se encontraron con los chicos en el jardín, quienes a penas vieron a Endymion con las princesas huyeron en la otra dirección. El grupo simplemente los ignoró y fueron directamente a cenar donde continuaron la conversación del lago.

Los días posteriores pasaron de la misma forma, en los que el grupo salía temprano en la mañana y regresaban al atardecer. Los cadetes le estaban dando la espalda a Endymion, ellos estaban convencidos de que los había traicionado, pero el príncipe no los tomó seriamente; él sabía que ellos cambiarían de parecer con el tiempo y mientras eso ocurría tenía a sus nuevas amigas con las que podía pasar el tiempo.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

N/A: Hola chicas aquí tienen otro capitulo y esta vez no me tarde tanto como la vez anterior jijiji. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, quiero dedicarle este capítulo a tres personas importantes: primero a mi querida prima flowerspring (espero que te guste y no te preocupes no me he olvidado de nuestra historia), a mi querida amiga usakitopau (nos conocimos aquí y no dudaste en brindarme tu amistad por eso te doy un millón de gracias) y finalmente pero no menos importante a la generala (Gaby feliz cumple, se que es el lunes pero espero que no te moleste una felicitación adelantada, espero que te guste el capítulo). Y a todos mis lectores les agradezco que dediquen parte de su tiempo en leer mi historia, espero que puedan dejar reviews ya que ellos significan mucho para mí.

En próximo capítulo las cosas se vuelven mucho más rosas y románticas, así que chicas espero que puedan dejarme bastantes reviews para poder publicar más rápido jejeje. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Oranjitenshi


	7. Chapter 6

Amor a través del Tiempo

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por oranjitneshi

Capítulo 6 Memorias del Pasado Parte III

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon

N/A: "conversaciones"

'_pensamientos'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Luego del difícil comienzo entre los chicos y las scouts, las cosas fueron mejorando lentamente, pero no podrían ser perfectas hasta que los orgullos disminuyeran.

"Fue extraordinario poder ver…" Pero nunca se supo el final de la oración que Serenity estaba pronunciando, ya que cuatro personas habían llegado a la zona del jardín donde ella se encontraba con Endymion y las scouts.

Ante el silencio abrupto de la princesa todos voltearon a observar a los recién llegados.

"No queremos interrumpir su reunión" dijo Ziocite.

"Queremos presentarles nuestras disculpas" dijo Nephrite.

"Ahora sabemos que nuestras acciones no fueron las más adecuadas" dijo Jedite.

"Esperamos que puedan aceptar nuestras y creer en nuestras palabras de que nunca volverá a suceder" terminó Kunzite.

Luego de esto el silencio volvió a reinar entre los presentes. Serenity observaba de cerca a cada uno mientras usaba su capacidad de ver los corazones de las personas, lo que encontró dentro de ellos fue un gran arrepentimiento y la sinceridad con la que estaban ofreciendo sus disculpas.

Sin decir nada, se volvió a ver al resto de las chicas, todas tenían dudas de las intenciones de los jóvenes parados frente a ellas pero esperaban a que ella diera su opinión al respecto.

Los cadetes se percataron de que las scouts no estaban para nada convencidas de sus palabras, sus caras eran la viva evidencia de ello; sin embargo, todas observaban a su princesa esperando a que era dijera la primera palabra. Finalmente la princesa se volteo hacia ellos, regalándoles una de sus grandes sonrisas.

"Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que existe bondad y luz en todas las almas del universo. Puedo ver que sus corazones son sinceros, será un placer tenerlos con nosotras. Entre más seamos mejor ¿cierto?"

Con esas simples palabras parecía que todo lo que ellos habían hecho había caído del olvido y comenzaba todo de nuevo, todos juntos como debió de haber sido desde un inicio.

De allí en adelante el tiempo pasó y pronto todos habían creado una rutina y era como si hubiesen estado viviendo bajo el mismo castillo toda su vida. Pero algo inesperado hizo que el viaje resultara más corto de lo esperado.

Serenity y Endymion se encontraban hablando en el jardín cuando la reina Gaia se presentó ante ellos.

"Buenas tardes niños"

"Hola madre"

"Buenas tarde reina Gaia"

"Lamento decirles que tengo malas noticias"

"¿Qué ocurre madre?"

"Tu padre ha recibido un mensaje urgente de los generales, hay algunos problemas en casa y debemos regresar"

"¿Es muy grave?"

"No lo sabemos pero tu padre quiere volver esta misma tarde"

"Entiendo iré a alistar mis cosas en este momento"

"Te buscaré cuando todo este listo. Lo demás ya están concientes del cambio de planes"

La Reina dejó a ambos niños a solas. Endymion se volvió para observar a Serenity, cuya cara denotaba gran preocupación.

"Espero que no sea grave Endy"

"No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada grave pero de todas formas debemos volver para estar seguros"

"Nos veremos de nuevo antes de que partas, ve a acomodar todo"

Y así lo hicieron, la despedida no fue tan triste como la anterior pero el ambiente estaba cargado de incertidumbre.

Al llegar a la Tierra la familia real descubrió que los problemas eran un poco más complicados de lo que pensaban. Un conflicto entre naciones se comenzaba a formar y si las cosas no se trataban con cautela todo podría tener un final catastrófico. Los años comenzaron a pasar rápidamente una vez más y el conflicto se acentuaba con cada mes que pasaba. Las cosas llegaron a ser tan impredecibles que el entrenamiento que Endymion y los chicos estaban teniendo tuvo que ser adelantado velozmente para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier eventualidad que pudiera perjudicar al castillo, ya que fuerzas malignas se reunían con los líderes de las revueltas y amenazaban con derrocar al rey. También para impedir que los otros planetas se vieran afectados por esas extrañas fuerzas, las visitas entre los miembros fueron detenidas; sólo se mantuvieron las comunicaciones que eran vigiladas muy de cerca.

Por otro lado, los príncipes y los guardianes entre los años y las cartas pasaron de ser unos niños a ser casi adultos y sus ideas comenzaban a cambiar; especialmente la de la de los cadetes, los que por su esfuerzo ya se habían convertido en generales, acerca de las mujeres. Además el hecho de ser mayores les obligaba a todos a seguir más fielmente las reglas y el protocolo en cada momento, tendrían que acostumbrarse rápidamente que cada persona que los rodeaba los observaba con detenimiento y juzgaría cada uno de sus movimientos.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Endymion… Endymion… ¿En dónde te encuentras hijo?" llamaba la reina Gaia.

Endymion durante los años se había convertido en todo un caballero; todas las princesas y doncellas del reino estaban interesadas en él o si no en alguno de sus generales que al igual que el príncipe se habían tornado muy apuestos.

"Estoy aquí madre. ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No querido, todo esta bien. Sólo quería informarte que la reina Serenity nos ha escrito para invitarnos al baile en honor al cumpleaños de la princesa"

"Pero madre y… los peligros, no serían muy riesgoso dejar el castillo"

"Ya he hablado con tu padre, él está de acuerdo en que tu vayas conmigo y los generales"

"Pero la protección del castillo quedará deteriorada"

"Tranquilo Endymion, no ha habido intentos en varios meses y las cosas han estado relativamente tranquilas. Además ¿me vas a negar que no deseas volver a cierta amiga de tu infancia?"

Endymion no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de su madre, ella era la única que conocía lo que eran sus sentimientos por la pequeña princesa lunar.

"De acuerdo madre, ¿cuándo esperas que partamos hacia la Luna?"

"Viajaremos en dos días, por favor has los arreglos necesarios e infórmale a tus generales sobre esto"

"Así lo haré madre"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Debemos darnos prisa, todo debe estar listo para mañana cuando los invitados comiencen a presentarse" dijo la reina Serenity.

"Si su majestad" respondió el comité organizador que se habían reunido en el gran salón.

"El baile será un gran suceso majestad" dijo Luna acercándose a la reina.

"Eso espero Luna. Por cierto, ¿Gaia confirmó su presencia en el baile?"

"Si lo hizo majestad, dejó para usted el mensaje que estarán encantados de asistir. Y ¿de verdad le vamos a mantener en secreto esto a la princesa?"

"Si ya le explique a Gaia en nuestra carta cual era mi intención de darle la sorpresa a Serenity"

"¿Aún cree que ellos son los dos que habla la diosa Selene en su profecía?"

"Sí, creo que ellos son las pareja destinada por la diosa en los antiguos escritos, pero a pesar de todo esto hay algo que aún no puedo descifrar; es algo que no puedo entender"

"¿Le ocurrirá algo malo a los príncipes?"

"No estoy completamente segura aún, pero mi corazón me dice que ellos deben de estar juntos. Lo pude percibir desde la primera vez que los vi juntos hace años"

"¿Cómo haremos para distraer a la princesa majestad? Ambas sabemos lo intuitiva que es"

"Ya he hablado de eso con las chicas, ellas han creado la perfecta distracción para mi hija. Ellas llevarán a Serenity al lago hasta el atardecer, eso nos permitirá acomodar toda y mantener al joven Endymion y a sus generales fuera de su vista"

"Majestad dentro de poco comienza su reunión con el consejo, yo me quedaré para supervisar todo"

"Gracias Luna, dejo todo en tus manos"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Con toda la planificación del baile los días pasaron rápidamente y el momento tan esperado por todos los miembros del castillo había llegado. Los primeros rayos de sol encontraron a la princesa Serenity plácidamente dormida en su silenciosa habitación, pero el silencio fue trágicamente roto por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

"Serenity, Serenity… ¿estás despierta?" preguntó Mina abriendo ligeramente la puerta para poder asomar la cabeza. Todo lo que vio fue a una princesa acurrucada dentro de sus sábanas.

Lentamente se acercó hasta la cama para observar claramente a Serenity. Con una mirada perversa saltó sobre la cama y comenzó a mover a la princesa.

"Vamos Sere tienes que despertar, ya es tu cumpleaños"

"Por favor Mina dame cinco minutos, después de todo es mi cumpleaños"

"Sin peros, sal de esa cama ahora mismo. Las chicas tenemos el día planificado para ti y no te atrevas a perdértelo"

"Bueno, bueno, ya me levanto"

"Mucho mejor ahora prepárate y apresúrate que te estaremos esperando en la entrada"

Lego de que Mina saliera de la habitación Serenity estiró sus entumecidos miembros luego de haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición y miró al exterior por medio de la ventana. Era una hermosa mañana, el cielo totalmente azul sin ninguna nube a la vista, el sol brillaba intensamente y el canto de los pájaros alimentaba el ambiente. De repente su mente se vio llena de imágenes de cierto príncipe, lo extrañaba enormemente. No se habían visto desde que surgió la emergencia en la Tierra, sólo las constantes cartas que iban y venían a través de los recién establecidos cables de comunicación. Serenity no estaba segura porque lo recordaba de esa manera tan repentina en ese día, pero se percató de que quisiera que estuviera allí con ella en el baile.

Por fin Serenity bajó a la entrada y ella y las chicas salieron del palacio. Al llegar al lago comenzaron a correr hacia el aguay se quedaron allí por un largo rato, hasta que se percataron de lo alto que estaba el astro rey sobre sus cabezas. Salieron del lago y mientras Mina y Rei se encargaban de entretener a Serenity, o molestarla desde su punto de vista, Ami y Lita se encargaban de preparar la manta donde comerían los suculentos manjares que Lita había preparado la noche anterior. Cuando todo estuvo listo se sentaron en un círculo y comenzaron a comer.

"Lita esto esta exquisito" dijo Serenity.

"Es tu cumpleaños, quería que fuera especial"

Luego de la comida sacaron un pequeña torta que estaba cubierta por glaseado y caras de conejos rosados como adorno. Para cuando las chicas habían terminado con todo y se habían terminado con todo y se rieron hasta que las lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte así que decidieron que ya era hora de regresar al castillo. Salieron del bosque y llegaron justo con el tiempo justo para prepararse para el baile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sin embargo, mientras las chicas se divertían, en el palacio todos corrían de un lado a otro encargándose de detalles que surgían en el último minuto. Además los invitados poco a poco comenzaban a llegar y entre ellos se encontraba el comité proveniente de la Tierra. Endymion fue el primero en salir del transporte y se sorprendió al ver que sólo la Reina y su consejera fueran las únicas que se encontraran en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados.

"Serenity es un placer volver a verte"

"El placer es mío Gaia, a ti también príncipe Endymion"

"Mi esposo envía sus excusas por no poder asistir al baile, había una reunión entre los dirigentes que no podía evitar"

"No te preocupes Gaia, yo entiendo perfectamente"

"Disculpe su majestad, si me permite preguntar ¿dónde se encuentra la princesa Serenity?"

"¿No le comentaste nada Gaia?" _'Así que notó la ausencia de mi hija, por eso fue el cambio en su rostro cuando miró hacia la entrada'_

"No, no lo hice. Esperaba llegar aquí para decírselo"

"¿Decirme qué madre?"

"La princesa ignora que nosotros estemos aquí Endymion o que asistiremos al baile. Esperamos que sea una sorpresa para ella, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tienen sin poder verse; pero esto significa que ni tú ni los generales podrán andar por los pasillos del castillo ni salir de sus aposentos hasta que el momento del baile llegue"

"Esta bien madre, se hará como digas"

Luego de la noticia, todos fueron guiados a sus habitaciones, en donde los generales comenzaron su ataque sobre Endymion.

"Así que estuvimos algo decepcionados hoy no Endy" dijo Jedite.

"¿De qué estas hablando Jedite?"

"Simple, habla de la cara de cachorro perdido que pusiste cuando no viste a la princesa en la entrada esperando por ti" contesto Kunzite.

"O la cara que tenían cuando estrictamente te prohibieron ver a la princesa hasta esta noche en el baile" dijo Nephrite.

"O como no podías parar de hablar de ella a lo largo de todo el trayecto hacia acá y toda la semana anterior" dijo Ziocite.

"¡Esta bien, ya entendí! No necesitan ponerlo de esa manera"

"Vamos Endy, sabemos que estás enamorado de la princesa. Siempre lo has estado y nunca dejarás de estarlo, aprovecha esta sorpresa para enamorarla como nadie pudiera hacerlo" dijo Jedite muy melodramáticamente.

"Por más extraño que parezca estoy de acuerdo con Jedite… que extraño suena decir eso" dijo Kunzite.

"¡Que se supone que quisiste decir con eso Kunzite!" grito Jedite pero fue ignorado por el resto de los presentes.

"¿En serio creen que deba hacer algo?"

"Claro Endy, nosotros supimos que sentías algo especial por ella aquella noche que la defendiste de nosotros en el jardín, nunca te habíamos visto actuar de esa forma para defender a una doncella. Atrévete a hacerlo" dijo Ziocite.

"Pero no estoy seguro de poder soportar tenerla cerca y que ella no corresponda mis sentimientos"

"Pero tampoco sabrás si los corresponde si no le demuestras que al menos estas interesado. Además por qué tu madre y la reina Serenity se tomarían todo el trabajo de mantener en secreto nuestra llegada si no fuera importante para la princesa"

"Supongo que todos tienen razón… incluso Jedite, está bien daré el primer paso esta noche"

"Por qué ninguno de ustedes tiene ni un poco de fe en mis ideas" preguntó Jedite"

"Tú porque crees" dijeron todos los chicos a la vez mientras comenzaban a reír.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Las chicas luego de su paseo por el bosque se reunieron en la habitación de Serenity para esperar a que el momento de ser anunciadas ante los asistentes al baile llegara.

"No sé por qué madre quiso organizar este baile para mí, a parte de ustedes no hay nadie allá abajo que yo conozca"

"Sere creo que la reina lo que quiere es que te acostumbres un poco a estar en ambientes un poco incómodos, no siempre el ser la soberana del reino es tan sencillo, tienes que aprender a mantener la calma y la compostura al frente de todos los dignatarios que estén presentes en una reunión por más de que no los conozcas a todos. Además puede que encuentres a alguien interesante"dijo Ami.

"Ami tiene razón, puede que allá te esté esperando el amor de tu vida" dijo Lita.

"Saben que yo no busco a alguien así"

" Sí, sabes que has estado enamorada de Endymion desde el momento en que naciste" dijo Rei.

"No la molestes con eso Rei, yo se que sentí algo entre ellos cuando los vi juntos por primera vez. Sere deberías tomar la decisión de hablar con él la próxima vez que visite" contestó Mina.

"Yo no podrá hacer tal cosa, él sólo me ve como una amiga o una hermana pequeña y no de esa forma que ustedes imaginan"

"Cree lo que quieras Sere pero yo sé lo que sentí y hay más de lo que se ve a simple cita" dijo Mina.

"A simple vista Mina, lo dijiste incorrectamente" dijo Ami.

"Siempre ocurre lo mismo contigo Mina" dijo Lita.

"Ups… jajajaja"

Todas comenzaron a reír hasta que unos ligeros golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y Luna apareció detrás de la entrada.

"Ya es hora señoritas, síganme"

Comenzaron a caminar a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al salón principal donde ya la música resonaba desde el interior.

"Serán presentadas ante los invitados una a una. Serenity, tú irás al final" dijo Luna antes de entrar al salón.

Los guardias al ver que la consejera de la reina entraba, se prepararon para anunciar a las princesas que esperaban del otro lado. Primero fue Mina, luego Rei, le siguió Lita y por último Ami.

Serenity comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa mientras veía que sus amigas entraban al baile. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida y sabía que no tenía lógica estar en ese estado. Cuando por fin escuchó su nombre, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia delante.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Endymion y los chicos habían estado casi una hora observando a las personas en el salón y todavía no había señales de que las princesas fueran a aparecer en ningún momento cercano. No podían creer lo nervioso e inseguro que estaba, Serenity era la única que podía hacerle sentir este tipo de cosas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado, ni siquiera su primera pelea de espadas con Kunzite había sido tan aterradora como este momento.

Comenzó a atravesar el salón con la vista, observando a cada una de las personas que se encontraban presentes tratando de disipar su mente hacia otras cosas, luego de unos cuantos minutos supo que la habitación estaba llena de importantes dignatarios provenientes de todos los rincones del sistema solar que habían venido a honrar los deseos de la reina, también tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que Serenity no conocía a la mayoría de ellos.

'_Mis pensamientos volvieron a centrarse en ti mi princesa… un momento __MI princesa, ella no era suya, al menos no aún, ¿cómo apareció eso allí?'_ Endymion ya no sabía que pensar.

"Cálmate Endymion, pareciera que fueras a sufrir un ataque nervioso en cualquier momento"

"¡Madre! No sentí que estuvieras allí"

"Lo lamento, pero estabas completamente sumido en tus pensamientos ¿qué te preocupa?"

"No es nada madre"

"Claro que lo es si te tiene de esta forma. Dime acaso esto tiene que ver con cierta princesa que has estada ansioso por ver desde hace algún tiempo"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Soy tu madre querido, es mi deber saber este tipo de cosas"

"No se si lo que estoy haciendo sea lo correcto"

"Sólo sigue lo que tu corazón te dicte hijo mío, el sabrá guiarte y te dirá lo que debes hacer"

"Gracias madre"

"De nada querido, ahora ve a esperar a la princesa ya Luna fue a buscarlas y no deben de tardar en llegar"

La reina Gaia estuvo en lo cierto ya que no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando las trompetas de la entrada comenzaron a sonar indicando la llegada de las princesas y poco a poco fueron anunciadas cada una de ellas.

"Es un honor presentarles a las princesas de los planetas internos. La princesa Mina del planeta Venus"

Mina apareció en lo alto de la escalera, estaba usando un vestido tradicional de su planeta de color anaranjado con bordados dorados, su vestido llegaba hasta sus tobillos y su cabello estaba atado en un complicado pero elegante moño. Todos los presentes estaban embelezados con su presencia. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Mina llegara al final de la escalera y se detuvo a un lado de esta.

"La princesa Rei del planeta Marte" Rei siguió los mismos pasos de Mina y comenzó a descender por la escalera. Ella portaba un vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo y que era sujetado a él por una pequeñas tiras, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos tacones que hacían juego con el vestido y su cabello se encontraba suelto como siempre lo llevaba. Al llegar al final del camino se detuvo al lado de Mina en espera del resto de sus amigas.

"La princesa Lita del planeta Júpiter" La princesa del trueno estaba usando un vestido al estilo de las togas griegas de un color verde claro, su cabello estaba atado con formado una media cola y en sus orejas estaban sus nuevos aretes en forma de rosa como las que Endymion les había contado hacía años. Al bajar se detuvo al lado de Rei y miró hacia el tope de la escalera.

"La princesa Ami del planeta Mercurio" Ami apareció lentamente a través de la puerta, ella llevaba un modesto traje de color azul que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello. Descendió sin prestar mucha atención a los presentes y se detuvo al lado de Lita. Ahora que todas las princesas estaban abajo, sólo faltaba anunciar a la invitada de honor.

"Y ahora presentamos ante ustedes a su alteza real, la princesa Serenity del reino de la Luna" Serenity entró al salón y le quitó el aliento a todos los presentes, especialmente a Endymion que desde que había escuchado su nombre no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se veía magnífica en el tradicional vestido lunar de color blanco con su cabello arreglado en sus dos moños que enmarcaban una hermosa tiara de cristal que le daba su jerarquía sobre el resto de los asistentes.

Endymion estuvo seguro en ese momento que si moría, lo haría como un hombre feliz sólo por el hecho de poder haber visto a ese ángel descender hasta ellos; estaba glamorosa, por ponerlo de alguna forma, aunque para él no existía alguna palabra que pudiera identificar su belleza, mientras pasaba cada uno de los escalones hasta donde sus amigas se encontraban esperándola. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia aún pero tampoco estaba mirando a nadie en particular, estaba aterrada que todas esas personas estuvieran observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

A medida que la princesa llegaba al final de la escalera, la reina de la Luna se acercó hasta las jóvenes princesas.

"Queridos invitados, estamos aquí en esta gloriosa noche para celebrar el décimo octavo cumpleaños de mi querida hija. Este día es muy importante para nosotros ya que desde este instante en adelante ella tendrá total acceso al sagrado cristal de plata. Les agradecemos por estar aquí este día, por favor diviértanse"

Con esas palabras la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y entre aplausos los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el salón, unas parejas entraron directamente a la pista de baile mientras otras charlaban amigablemente. Serenity vio hacia atrás buscando a sus amigas sólo para encontrarse con que ellas ya no estaba allí, comenzó a buscarlas entre la multitud que al verla la saludaban y le deseaban lo mejor, todas esas voces le eran irreconocibles pero ella simplemente sonreía y les daba las gracias; esto se repitió varias veces hasta que una voz logró captar su atención.

"Me otorgaría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza princesa" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Serenity volteó de golpe, para encontrarse con la persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos toda la mañana.

"¡Endy!" gritó Serenity mientras se olvidaba un poco del protocolo y se acercaba más rápido de lo debido a él, estrechándolo en un gran abrazo. Le costaba mucho creer que estuviera allí en ese momento con ella. "¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? ¿cuándo llegaste?"

"Llegue esta mañana junto con mi madre mientras ustedes estaban fuera del castillo y como era un sorpresa para ti tuve que quedarme encerrado con lo chicos todo el día, fue una terrible tortura, creí que me volvería loco en cualquier momento"

"No pudo ser tan malo Endy" dijo mientras trataba de no reír ante su predicamento.

"Créeme cuando te digo que lo fue Sere"

"De todos modos estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, han pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos"

"Yo también estoy feliz de poder estar aquí. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y mírate te has convertido en toda una dama, te ves magnífica esta noche" comentó Endymion mientras tomaba una de sus manos y posaba sus labios sobre ella. Ante esta acción Serenity no pudo evitar que un rubor brotara de sus mejillas, no sabía como reaccionar ante el comentario de Endymion.

"Tú también estas muy apuesto esta noche. Estoy segura de que muchas doncellas estarán tratando de llamar tu atención en tu hogar"

"Si lo intentan, pero ninguna de ellas me interesa. Pero aún no ha contestado princesa, ¿me concederá esta baile?"

"Creo que podría darle al menos un baile esta noche" dijo ella tratando de sonar desinteresada pero fallaba miserablemente.

"Sería un gran honor que su alteza me lo concediera"

"Eres un príncipe muy halagador, te otorgaré el honor que persigues"

Para este momento todas las scouts se habían encontrado con los generales y estaban observando como se relacionaban Serenity y Endymion.

¿Creen que ellos sepan que están flirteando entre ellos?" preguntó Rei tratando de comprender el comportamiento de su princesa.

"Yo creo que no se han dado cuenta, pero esta ayudado para crear el ambiente necesario" respondió Mina viendo a la pareja.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Mina, Endymion por fin admitió tener sentimientos por Serenity, pero no creo que este conciente de lo que esta haciendo" dijo Kunzite mirando fijamente a Mina.

""Pero no podemos permitir que Endymion sea el único que se divierta así que querida Rei ¿me concederías este baile?" dijo Jedite dándole a Rei su sonrisa más encantadora.

"Si no tengo otra opción, porque no…"contestó tomando su mano y caminando hacía la pista de baile.

"Creo que deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, Lita ¿bailamos?" dijo Nephrite.

"Supongo que si, vamos"

"¿Nos unimos a la fiesta Ami?" preguntó Ziocite.

"No lo sé, no me gusta que todos me estén observando"

"Eso será alfo difícil considerando lo hermosa que estas esta noche pero la verdad es que debemos concentrarnos sólo en nosotros y en nuestros amigos, no importa lo que piensen los demás"

"Si lo pones de esa manera… esta bien vamos" concluyó Ami. De inmediato todas las parejas estaban bailando, sin importar lo que los demás hacían, pero eso no quiere decir que algunos notaran todas estas acciones.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo Serenity?"

"Si Gaia y debo decir sorprendida de que hayan dado el primer paso tan rápido, pero me parece que los más obvios son mi hija y Endymion"

"Estoy de acuerdo no pueden apartar la vista el uno del otro y están totalmente ausentes al mundo que los rodea"

"Supongo que esto significa que tendré cinco invitados por un tiempo indefinido en el palacio"

"Me parece que si Serenity, después de todo la relación entre el Milenio y la Tierra están progresando y ahora debemos tener un negociador permanente aquí, al menos hasta la firma del tratado"

"Me parece perfecto"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba a su alrededor Serenity y Endymion estaban sumergidos en un mundo de fantasía en donde lo único importante era la persona que se encontraba al frente de ellos.

"Eres excelente bailando Endy, no conocía esta faceta tuya"

"Eso sólo ocurre cuando tengo una hermosa pareja de baile, con eso no es tan complicado" dijo Endymion mientras observaba como Serenity se sonrojaba por enésima vez esa noche. El príncipe comenzaba a encontrar fascinante la forma en que hacía sonrojar a la princesa, para él era una apariencia muy adorable.

"Por favor Endy, sólo lo dices para complacerme, yo no soy linda"

"Por supuesto que tu no eres linda" ante este comentario el cuerpo de Serenity se tensó por completo y comenzó a recordar los días en que los generales trataron de que Endymion fuera maleducado con ellas "Eres espectacularmente hermosa, tienes encantados a todos los hombres del salón. Eso tiene que ser prueba suficiente de lo que digo"

Esto sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Serenity, sentía que ella estaba en el cielo y estaba renuente a bajar de las alturas a las que su príncipe la había llevado. Estar en los brazos de Endymion le otorgaba una sensación de calidez y seguridad que no había sentido en ningún otro lado, además que tenerlo tan cerca le permitía sentir su aroma que poco a poco intoxicaba sus sentidos.

Endymion estaba por su parte en la mismas condiciones que Serenity, no podía creer lo bien que encajaban sus cuerpos mientras bailaban, ella tan delicada e inocente en comparación con él. De repente esos sentimientos de protección que siempre había sentido cuando niño al estar con Serenity, explotaron en su interior, protegerla ahora no sólo era un sentimiento era una necesidad. En ese instante se juró a si mismo que primero moriría él antes de que algo pudiera hacerle daño a ese ser que estaba con él.

"Sere quisieras dar un paseo conmigo por lo jardines. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte"

"Claro Endy, el ambiente del salón está demasiado cargado me vendría bien caminar un rato"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Parece que Endy por fin logró recaudar el valor que necesitaba" fijo Kunzite.

"¿Valor para qué? Acaso hay algo que ustedes saben que nosotras no" preguntó Mina.

"Al parecer Endymion por fin se decidió y quiere que Serenity sepa lo que siente por ella. Nos costó mucho hacerle ver que seguir esperando sería un grave error"

"Es bueno que lo hayan hecho porque por más que intentamos Serenity se siente muy insegura en cuanto a su capacidad de atraer a los hombres, no se da cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre ellos, en especial sobre Endymion. Esta convencida de que él sólo la ve como su hermana menor"

"Estén seguras de que los sentimientos de Endymion por Serenity no son para nada cercanos a los de un hermano por una hermana" dijo Ziocite.

"Espero que sean felices" dijo Ami mientras observaba como la pareja salía hacia los jardines.

Las chicas y los generales luego de haber bailado por un tiempo decidieron descansar pero al reunirse todas de nuevo e percataron de que ni Endymion ni Serenity se habían detenido desde que comenzaran a bailar, ni se había alejado ni un centímetro. Era bastante obvio que no faltaría mucho para que una chispa saliera de ellos, de lo intensas que eran sus miradas.

Pero ellos no eran lo únicos que continuaban observando a los príncipes, las reinas no habían apartado la vista de sus hijos ni por un momento. Ambas estaban encantadas con el desarrollo de la relación entre ellos, no sólo sería beneficioso para ambos reinos permitiendo la entrada de la Tierra en consejo solar, si no que también recordaban la profecía y la relación que esta guardaba con la joven pareja. Gaia estuvo muy consternada al principio, cuando Serenity le comentó sus sospechas de la antigua profecía pero ahora que veía lo mucho que su hijo amaba a la princesa era obvio que la ambos debían de estar juntos y si eso traería prosperidad a sus reinos tanto mejor para todos.

La reina Serenity estaba pensando las misma líneas que la reina Gaia sólo que su preocupación por las pulsaciones de energía negativa que venía sintiendo desde hace algunos meses no ayudaban en calmar su temor de que una catástrofe podría ocurrir y que Endymion y Serenity se verían envueltos en el centro sin poder escapar.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Serenity y Endymion ya tenían varios minutos caminando por los intrincados caminos del jardín real en completo silencio, sintiéndose contentos con sentir la presencia de la persona que amaban a su lado. Endymion todavía estaba tratando de descifrar como decir sus sentimientos a la diosa que estaba a su lado; sabía que sus sentimientos por Serenity era muy fuertes, mientras estaba lejos de ella no podía evitar que ella se mezclara con cada uno de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta esa noche que al estar con ella todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en ella. Él no estaba seguro de lo que la princesa sentía, después de todo no había sido mucho el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que las rebeliones habían comenzado, pero no podía evitar sentir que el estar juntos era lo correcto.

Tomando una decisión se volteo para mirarla pero encontró con que estaba distraída por las estrellas del cielo y se tomó ese momento para observarla detenidamente y memorizar cada una de sus facciones en caso de que esta fuera la única vez que pudiera tenerla tan cerca.

"¿Es noche muy hermosa no crees Endy?"

"Si lo es, pero no tan hermosa como tú"

"Por favor Endy no digas esas cosas, haces que me sonroje"

"Te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas pero esa no fue la razón por la cual te traje aquí hoy, en verdad fueron dos razones"

"Y ¿cuáles razones serán esas?"

"Recuerdas aquel día que estuvimos en el lago hablando de las flores de mi planeta"

"Si recuerdo, nos hablaste de cada una de ellas y de todos los colores. Estaba maravillada con sólo imaginarlo"

"Y si yo recuerdo correctamente me pediste que te trajera una de ellas"

"¿La trajiste Endy? ¿trajiste la rosa?"

"Si lo hice y te traje una de cada color que pude conseguir"

Y el príncipe se acercó a unos matorrales que estaban cerca de allí de donde extrajo una docena de rosas y se las entregó. Era un hermoso ramo, estaba formado por rosas amarillas, rosadas, anaranjadas, blancas y rojas, todas mezcladas entre sí haciendo que pareciera un arco iris.

"Endy son más espectaculares de lo que imaginaba y su olor es más dulce también. Muchas gracias, no pensé que lo recordaras" dijo ella dándole una de sus sonrisa que lograban penetrar su alma.

"No hay nada que agradece querida princesa, es mi placer poder servirla" contestó el príncipe inclinándose en un pequeña reverencia.

"También quiero agradecerte por haberte tomado la molestia de venir a mi baile. Se que las cosas aún no están del todo bien en tu planeta. Significa mucho para mí que estés aquí"

"Ya te dije Sere, estoy aquí porque quería volver a verte. Te extrañé todos este tiempo que estuve en casa"

"Yo también te extrañé, me sentí tan aliviada al verte a ti y luego a los chicos en el gran salón. Estaba segura que las scouts y yo tendríamos que aguantar toda la noche entre personas que no conocemos"

En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron. En los ojos del otro encontraron algo que no lograron descifrar pero que inconscientemente deseaban tener desesperadamente. Ahora Endymion pudo ver que era lo que diferenciaba a Serenity de todas esas princesas que conocía, no era sólo la luz de su sonrisa, a eso se le sumaba el centelleo que aparecía en sus ojos cuando reía o cuando posaba su mirada en sus ojos. También se dio cuenta de que esta vez no podría dejarla como las dos veces anteriores, tenía que decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, lo único que lo haría dejar el castillo lunar era un rechazo de su parte.

"Sere caminemos un poco más" dijo Endymion sin separar sus miradas.

"Si continuemos"

Comenzaron a caminar, Serenity miraba fijamente las flores que acurrucaba entre sus brazos, sabía que serían su tesoro por mucho tiempo, sería algo que siempre le recordaría a su príncipe cuando se fuera. No quería pensar en el tiempo que pasaría antes de que pudiera verlo luego de que las festividades por su cumpleaños pasaran.

"Me encantaría poder visitar tu planeta en alguna ocasión y poder ver todas las cosas maravillosas de las que nos has hablado"

"Estoy seguro de que algún día podrás, cuando las negociaciones del tratado sean completadas y yo seré tu guía particular"

"Eres tan amable Endy" dijo Serenity riendo suavemente.

"Es la verdad. Te mostraré las mejores vistas de toda la región"

"Estoy segura de que será encantador"

"Hay otra cosa que quisiera hablar contigo"

"¿Qué sucede Endy?"

"No… no puedo… no puedo esconder lo que estoy sintiendo por mucho más tiempo"

Endymion se detuvo para poder mirar nuevamente a Serenity, ella lo miraba preocupada, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

"Toda mi vida he estado cargando con este sentimiento de soledad en mi interior. Cuando era pequeño no podía encontrar nada que llenara ese vacío en mi interior pero eso cambio desde el momento en que te conocí. Cada vez que estoy contigo toda esa soledad se aleja de mi. En un principio no sabía lo que eso significaba pero ahora lo se"

"¿Y qué es Endy? ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?" Serenity estaba nerviosa por la palabras que estaban saliendo de los labios de Endymion. Él sólo le había dicho palabras similares en sus sueños, sueños que nadie sabía que existían n siquiera las scouts los conocían.

'_Podría ser que Endy tenga… ¿sienta algo por mi?'_

Endymion se acercó a Serenity y tomo su rostro en una de sus manos.

"Que tú eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad, el calor que llena mi corazón, mi razón para soñar en esta vida. Serenity luego de todos estos años, tu sonrisa, tu corazón lleno de bondad y amor por todos los que te rodean me han ido cautivando hasta llegar al punto de no poder ser simplemente tu amigo Sere. Yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero saber si tu me permitieras ser aquel que tú ames"

Serenity no podía dar crédito a las palabras que escuchaba, las lágrimas brotaban por si solas de sus ojos. En ninguno de sus sueños él había dicho unas palabras tan hermosas, él la amaba y le rogaba que ella lo amara. "Claro que te lo permito Endy, he estado enamorada de ti desde que puedo recordar"

El príncipe pensó que se desvanecería de la felicidad, su princesa de sueños decía que lo amaba. Le sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes y comenzó a acortar el espacio que había entre ellos. Serenity supo que pronto recibirían su primer beso, tantas veces soñó con este momento y cuando por fin estaba viviéndolo no podía pedir que fuera más perfecto. Serenity cerró los ojos y al fin sintió los labios de Endymion sobre los suyos en un beso tierno y sencillo pero que le daba una promesa eterna. Endymion lentamente rodeo su cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola aún más hacia él mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzaba a acariciar sus negros cabellos.

El tiempo siguió corriendo y el beso se volvía más intenso. Serenity sintió cuando una de las manos de Endymion dejaba su espalda y a los poco segundo comenzaba a rozar su mejilla mandando descargas eléctricas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y como si eso no fuera suficiente para hacerle perder el aliento suaves movimientos comenzaban a aparecer en su espalda mientras Endymion la rozaba. Todos sus movimientos eran tan delicados como si temiera que un movimiento muy brusco pudiera dañarla.

Por su parte Endymion no podía parar de probar sus labios, su sabor era más dulce que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado en su vida y la sensación de tenerla así en sus brazos era demasiado intoxicante y sintió que estaba perdido desde el primer momento en que sus labios se unieron.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas al igual que los latidos de sus corazones. Se miraron directamente a los ojos y el príncipe puedo ver como los ojos de su princesas estaban nublados como si acabara de despertar de un hermoso sueño. Sonrió una vez más y rozó una de sus mejillas con mano. Ella era tan dulce y gentil, pero a la vez tan frágil que a veces le sorprendía que no estuviera hecha de porcelana.

Luego de algunos minuto más de estar encerrados en su mundo, comenzaron a volver hacia el ruido de la fiesta, no dijeron ninguna palabra en el camino, pero ninguna palabra era necesaria cuando todo lo que querían decir estaba plasmado en sus miradas.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Las chicas comenzaban a preocuparse, no sabían en que parte del jardín se encontraban Serenity y el príncipe, aunque sabían que Endymion no permitiría que algo malo le sucediera no podían evitarlo.

Cuando ya no podían aguantar más la incertidumbre, la pareja volvió a entrar al salón. Ambos brillaban de felicidad y Serenity tenía un brillo en los ojos que ninguna de las chicas había visto antes.

"Notaron algo diferente en Serenity cuando entro" preguntó Ami consternada.

"Hay algo diferente en ella eso es seguro, su aura ha cambiado ligeramente"dijo Rei observando a la princesa que una vez más se encontraba en la pista de baile con Endymion.

"¿Podría ser?" dijo Mina en voz alta.

"¿Qué estas pensando Mina?" preguntó Ami.

"No me digas que tu crees que…no puedes ser o si" dijo Lita.

"Podría ser Lita, tengo un fuerte presentimiento" contesto Mina.

"PODRÍAN DECIRME DE QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO USTEDES DOS" grito Rei al no entender ni una palabra de lo que sus amigas estaban pensando.

"Podrías calmarte Rei, lo que estamos tratando de decir es que pensamos que el príncipe si dio el paso definitivo y habló con Sere"

"¿Y se puede saber como llegaron a esa conclusión"

"Eso es muy fácil, la mirada en sus rostros cuando regresaron del jardín, la forma en que el aura de Sere cambió sin ninguna razón aparente, la forma en que se están mirando en este momento"

Si antes pensaban que los príncipes estaban en su propio mundo. Ahora estaba en su propia galaxia muy lejos de donde el resto de ellos estaban. Sólo tenían ojos para ellos, sólo querían sentir su presencia al lado del otro. Esto tampoco pasó inadvertido por las otras dos personas que los habían vigilado toda la velada, las reinas se miraron brevemente con una mirada de entendimiento antes de regresar a las festividades.

Horas más tarde el baile había llegado a su fin y Serenity y Endymion caminaban por lo pasillos del castillo dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, esa noche era la más espectacular de toda su existencia y el momento del adiós no estaba muy previsto en la mente de ninguno de los dos. Al llegar a la habitación de Serenity se detuvieron frente a la puerta, la princesa colocó su mirada sobre su príncipe.

"Fue una velada maravillosa gracias a ti Endy"

"Fue una velada estupenda espero que podamos repetirla en algún momento cercano" dijo el joven príncipe inclinándose hasta posar ligeramente sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Te veré mañana mi querida princesa"

"Si nos veremos mañana mi príncipe, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, dulces sueños"

Y Serenity entró a su habitación mientras Endymion se alejaba poco a poco a sus aposentos. Al entrar Serenity no pudo evitar mirar las rosas que le había obsequiado, estas se encontraba en un jarrón en el centro de su escritorio donde le había pedido que las dejaran a una de las sirvientas que había encontrado a la entrada del jardín.

Cinco minutos no llegaron a transcurrir en su totalidad cuando cuatro cabezas se asomaron por su puerta, las cuales al verla sentada ya en su cama entraron y comenzaron a hacer millones de preguntas.

"Chicas una a la vez, no puedo entender lo que me quieren decir si hablan todas no creen"

"¿Te confesó sus sentimientos verdad Sere?"

"No se de que estas hablando Mina" dijo Serenity aunque sabía perfectamente que es lo que querían saber.

"Sere, sabes de lo que te estamos hablando, no nos hagas sufrir más"

"Pues…si me dijo que me amaba y yo le dije lo mismo"

"Pero Sere que hay de los detalles, sabemos que puedes contar una historia mucho mejor que eso"

"¿De verdad quieren saber?"

"Claro que sí" exclamaron todas juntas.

Serenity así comenzó su relato de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Para cuando terminó la habitación estaba llena risas y de suspiros.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La mañana siguiente apareció con la reina Gaia llamando a su hijo hasta su habitación.

"¿Querías verme madre?"

"Si Endymion, quería hablar algunas cosas contigo"

"¿Qué sucede madre?"

"Sabes que nuestro plan es regresar mañana a casa ya que tu padre nos espera hasta entonces, pero me temo que ha habido un ligero cambio en los planes"

"¿Quieres decir que nos iremos esta misma tarde?"

"No querido, no es algo como eso. Yo si regresaré mañana pero como las negociaciones con el consejo están tan bien, quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que el tratado sea firmado"

"¿Podré quedarme aquí hasta ese momento?"

"Si ya he hablado con tu padre al respecto y esta totalmente de acuerdo. Claro que los generales se quedarán aquí contigo por precaución, pero tienes que asistir a algunas de las reuniones Endymion no sólo deleitarte en tu amor con la princesa"

"Ya no voy a preguntar como es que lo sabes"

"Ya sabes que es porque soy tu madre. La reina Serenity y yo siempre supimos que algo así iba a suceder, lo vimos desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos"

"Te lo agradezco madre, esto significa mucho para mí"

"Lo se hijo mío, ahora sal creo que quieres ver a cierta princesa en este momento"

No hubo necesidad de repetirle a Endymion estas palabras ya que inmediatamente salió a los pasillos en busca de Serenity, hasta que se encontró en uno de ellos con Mina.

"Buenos días Mina, sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Serenity"

"Ella me dijo que iría al jardín esta mañana, puede que aún este allí"

"Muchas gracias" Y sin esperar a que la princesa de Venus contestara comenzó a correr hacía los jardines sin darse cuenta de la mirada de sabelotodo que tenía Mina en ese momento.

A medida que se fue acercando al jardín, pudo ver que claramente que se encontraba parada observando el agua del lago. Cuando escucho sus pasos detrás de ella, volteó y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

"Acabo de escuchar las más maravillosas noticias" dijo Endymion tomándola por la cintura y dando algunas vueltas.

"¿Qué te tiene tan contento esta mañana?"

"Para empezar poder ver tu hermoso rostro una vez más"

"Endy no digas esas cosas" contestó sonrojándose, aún no se acostumbraba a que Endymion la llenara de elogios cada vez que la veía.

"Es la verdad, pero la otra razón es que mi madre me ha permitido quedarme aquí hasta que el tratado sea firmado"

"Oh Endy, en verdad podrás quedarte con nosotros"

"Si, no tendré que irme mañana como estaba programado"

"Esto es tan maravilloso, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando tuvieras que irte tan pronto"

"No podría haberte dejado luego de anoche" dijo antes de besarla nuevamente como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N/A: Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, lleno de cosas muy melosas. Se que me tarde mucho pero espero que lo largo del capítulo compense el hecho de mi tardanza.

Ahora bien tengo que hacerles una preguntas con respecto a los próximos capítulos. La pregunta es, quieren que aparezca algún rival para Endymion, en caso de que si quieren a quien pondríamos, tiene que recordar que estas son memorias de Serena y Darien así que no podemos poner a Seiya como su rival ya que no se conocieron en el pasado o al menos sería algo complicado explicar su existencia en el Milenio de Plata.

Bueno ahora si quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han leído mi historia y les ha gustado, en especial a todos aquellos que han dejado sus reviews y han sido pacientes conmigo, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y trataré de tener el próximo lo antes posible. Dejen sus pensamientos y opiniones en un review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Oranjitenshi.


	8. Chapter 7

Amor a través del Tiempo

Amor a través del Tiempo

Por oranjitneshi

Capítulo 7 Memorias del Pasado: Un encuentro inesperado

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon

N/A: "conversaciones"

'_pensamientos'_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La felicidad de ambos no cabía dentro de ninguno de sus cuerpos. Endymion, mientras despedía a su madre en la entrada del castillo, no podía evitar pensar que todos los últimos acontecimientos eran un simple sueño creado por sus desesperados anhelos. Pero no tubo tiempo para profundizar en el tema, ya que por un lado las chicas se llevaron rápidamente a Serenity alegando que tenía lecciones a las que asistir en poco tiempo además de que la reina Serenity insistió en mostrarle las bases del tratado para que pudiera saber de lo que se hablaría en el consejo para la firma del tratado.

Serenity no aguantaba estar más en la biblioteca junto a la institutriz, no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que ella trataba de mostrarles, sus pensamientos se encontraban en un solo sitio junto a una sola persona. No podía evitar que su mirada se tornara hacia la ventana y pensar en lo mucho que preferiría estar afuera.

Mina, Lita, Rey y Ami, notaron casi de inmediato el estado ausente que tenía su princesa, sabían que en su mente sólo rondaban imágenes de Endymion y en realidad no la culpaban, luego de la demostración de afecto durante el baile cualquiera estaría en su estado.

Silenciosamente, la puerta se abrió revelando a Luna. Ella se había propuesto seguir de cerca la educación de las princesas, no era porque la institutriz no fuera de confiar, pero esto le daba más seguridad y podía intervenir en cualquier momento que fuera necesario.

Serenity al ver que Luna entraba a observar la clase, trato por todos los medios aparentar que estaba concentrada en las palabras que estaban saliendo de los labios de su profesora. Sin embargo, supo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuando vio que Luna sonreía divertida mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como negando su propio pensamiento.

Luna miraba a cada una de las jóvenes, cada una tenían sus posturas atentas hacia la institutriz, pero ninguna escuchaba realmente lo que estaba diciendo. Las scouts se turnaban para dar miradas furtivas a Serenity sin que esta las notara en lo mas mínimo. Serenity era un caso diferente, ella tenía la mirada clavada en su profesora, pero por la expresión de sus ojos sabía que lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento eran las antiguas guerras interplanetarias, sino un par de ojos azules y cierto miembro de la realeza de la Tierra. Al ver que la clase era una total pérdida de tiempo si ni siquiera Ami era capaz de concentrarse, tomó la decisión de sacarlas de su desgracia.

"Mientras los guerreros de Marte intentaban…° Estaba diciendo la institutriz pero no logró terminar ya que Luna alzó su voz para interrumpirla.

"Disculpe Lady Miriam, pero me temo que debo llevarme a las princesas en este momento, tenemos invitados en el castillo y no es bueno que estén desatendidos"

"Entiendo lo que dice Lady Luna, supongo que tendremos que para aquí señoritas. Espero que para nuestro próximo encuentro hayan leído lo referente al tema de hoy, que tengan un feliz día"

Las chicas observaron mientras Lady Miriam salía de la biblioteca y comenzaron a sonreír abiertamente.

"No pretendo hacer esto cada vez que no puedan mantener sus pies en el piso, especialmente tu Serenity. Entiendo que con los… hechos del baile ninguna esta en condiciones para estar en clase así que por esta vez quedan libres" dijo Luna tratando de sonar seria. "Pero si les recomiendo que lean lo que Lady Miriam les pidió sobre las guerras interplanetarias" terminó diciendo, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del tema que tenían que investigar, sabia que las palabras de la pobre institutriz no habían sido recibidas desde el comienzo.

"Así lo haremos Luna, muchas gracias" dijo Serenity tratando de transmitirle sus agradecimientos, que eran mucho mayores de lo que la simple oración podía inferir.

Sin más Luna salió de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia el salón del trono donde sabía que un príncipe estaba esperando poder salir igual que las princesas.

"¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora?" preguntó Ami a todas las demás.

"Yo voy a entrenar un poco, necesito estirar mis músculos antes de que queden atrofiados para siempre" contesto Lita mientras estiraba sus entumecidos brazos.

"Yo me voy al salón de meditación, quiero ver que nos puede decir el fuego de los esporádicos ataques que están ocurriendo en la Tierra" dijo Rei sin darle mayor importancia.

"Yo creo que iré contigo Lita, después de todo nunca esta de más un poco de ejercicio" dijo Mina, mientras todas la miraban con cara de asombro.

"¿Tú vas a ir a entrenar?" dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

"Es parte de mi deber como la líder la de las scouts internas. Además si no recuerdo mal, Kunzite dijo que estaría en el campo de entrenamiento esta tarde" contestó Mina.

"Ya sabía que tenía que haber una razón alterna para tu decisión" dijo Serenity tratando de no reírse al frente de ella.

"Y usted querida princesa ¿qué tiene pensado hacer? ¿Buscar a los ojos azules que no paraba de mirar anoche?" dijo Mina muy divertida al ver que el color subir a las mejillas de la princesa.

"En realidad pienso ir a dar un paseo por los jardines antes de que sea la hora de cenar, si no les molesta creo que me dirigiré allá ahora mismo" dijo Serenity levantándose de la mesa antes de que las demás pudieran decir algo más.

"No crees que fuiste muy lejos Mina" preguntó Ami.

"No Ami, ella sabe que sólo estoy jugando. Se fue de esa manera porque Endymion esta con la reina en el salón del trono y no puede verlo hasta que la reunión termine"

"En ese caso creo que todas deberíamos hacer lo que nos disponíamos" dijo Rei levantándose.

"¿No vienes Ami?" preguntó Lita.

"No, me quedaré a ver qué es lo que Lady Miriam trataba de enseñarnos"

"Esta bien nos vemos más tarde" contestó Mina y cada una se dirigió a sus lugares de destino.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Serenity caminaba sin rumbo por los intricados caminos del jardín real. Cada una de las flores y de los árboles que habitaban allí eran finamente cuidados por cada uno de los jardineros del palacio. Era un lugar extremadamente exquisito en belleza y variedad. Habían plantas traídas de todos los rincones de la Vía Láctea, desde el frío Mercurio hasta el oscuro Plutón. Serenity conocía cada una de las flores, todas eran maravillosas desde cada punto de vista. Pero ninguna lograba sacarle de la cabeza las hermosas rosas que descansaban en su habitación.

Al pensar en las rosas su mente fue llevada directamente a los recuerdos de la noche anterior y por analogía a pensar en Endymion.

Aún le costaba pensar que Endymion estuviera enamorado de ella, cuando en su planeta debería de tener a muchas princesas y doncellas suspirando por él. Claro él siempre había sido diferente de aquellos príncipes que había conocido, todos sedientos de poder y llenos de avaricia.

Al mirar al frente, la princesa se percató que sus pies la habían llevado hasta el rincón más alejado del castillo pero que a la vez era su refugio preferido. Allí descansaba un enorme lago, cuyas aguas cristalinas brillaban con el resplandor del sol que aún brillaba orgulloso desde el cielo. Serenity amaba este lugar por ser tan pacífico, le permitía pensar y aclarar sus pensamientos, justo lo que necesitaba hacer en esos momentos.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Endymion nunca pensó sentirse tan agotado mentalmente. Las implicaciones del tratado no eran tan graves, simplemente estipulaban la ayuda entre los planetas inscritos al milenio y que por encima de todo había que seguir las normas dictadas desde la Luna. Esto último podría no agradar a algunos parlamentarios en la Tierra, pero tendrían que acostumbrarse. Si esta era la manera de asegurar algún futuro junto a Serenity no le importaba mucho lo que el parlamento pensara.

Al pensar el Serenity, Endymion no pudo evitar recordar las palabras que habían sido dichas en el baile. Como sus labios habían tocado por primera vez a un ángel que le había hecho perder la cordura. Sin embargo estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de sus amigos.

"Vamos Endymion sal de tus pensamientos de una joven de cabellos dorados y presta atención" dijo Jedite mirándolo con picardía.

"No creo que tus pensamientos estén muy lejos de cierta dama a la que no voy a mencionar, pero deberías de tener cuidado…sabes que con el fuego no se juega" dijo Endymion haciendo que los demás rieran junto con él.

"No tienes porque preocuparte Endy, yo puedo manejarlo perfectamente"

"Si, ya te veremos cuando comiences a correr por el castillo con tus partes traseras en llamas" dijo Kunzite sin parar de reír.

"Bueno caballeros, mientras Jedite decide si va a enfrentar las llamas o no, ¿qué sugieren que debamos hacer?" dijo Nephrite luego de controlar su risa.

"Yo voy a revisar la biblioteca real, dicen que es muy completa y estoy interesado en ver si es cierto" dijo Ziocite.

"Yo iré al campo de entrenamiento, no podemos bajar nuestro nivel de pelea para cuando regresemos a casa" dijo Kunzite.

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que primero iré a meditar un poco antes de unírmeles" dijo Jedite.

"Sólo lo haces porque la princesa Rei estará allí. Yo voy contigo Kunzite" dijo Nephrite.

"¿Y tú que piensas hacer Endy?" pregunto Ziocite.

"Creo que los acompañaré un rato"

"Anímate Endy, tal vez encontremos a alguna de las chicas y ellas te digan donde puedes encontrar a tu querida princesa" dijo Jedite.

Y así comenzaron a caminar a través de los pasillos. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, luego de dejar que Jedite y Ziocite siguieran su camino, entraron para encontrarse con una visión que dos que tanto Kunzite como Nephrite tardarían en poder sacar de sus mentes.

Allí estaban Mina y Lita vestidas con sus atuendos de scouts, batallando una contra la otra, tratando de derribarse antes de que su contrincante tuviera una oportunidad de hacer lo mismo. Al principio ninguna notó que ya no se encontraban solas. No fue hasta que Mina se encontraba en el piso que se percataron de la presencia del príncipe y los generales.

"Chicos que bueno que estén aquí necesitamos nuevas parejas de entrenamiento. Ya conozco todos los movimientos de Mina" dijo Lita viendo a su amiga sentada en la arena.

"Si, sólo me ganaste por un mero descuido"

"Claro, seguro que fue así"

"Oh Endymion ya terminaste de hablar con la reina. Serenity nos dijo que estarías en el salón del trono antes de que saliera al jardín a dar un paseo" dijo Mina volteando un poco la verdad, diciéndole al príncipe donde se encontraba Serenity.

"Si, ya hemos terminado. La reina Serenity me explicó todo lo que debía saber acerca del tratado. Pero si me disculpan todos ustedes, creo que debo de estar en otro lugar en este momento. Chicas las dejo con dos de los mejores peleadores del reino. Les pido que no les hieran mucho el orgullo a pesar de todo los necesitaremos luego"

"Gracias por el voto de confianza Endy" dijo Kunzite un poco irritado.

"Digámoslo así querido amigo, estoy muy contento que la Luna este a nuestro favor, si no estaríamos totalmente perdidos"

Con esas palabras Endymion salió de la arena con un solo destino en mente.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Serenity no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había dejado atrás la entrada del palacio. Sus sentidos habían aislado todas las distracciones del entorno permitiéndole disfrutar plenamente del paisaje que la rodeaba.

Lentamente, la princesa se levantó del sitio en donde se había colocado para descansar para poder acercarse un poco más al borde del lago. Recordaba como algunas veces las chicas y ella utilizaban esas mismas aguas para patinar cuando el invierno las volvía sólidas. Uno tras otro sus fueron pasando recuerdo por el ojo de su mente cuando algo hizo que se detuvieran inesperadamente.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura y de inmediato sintió el calor de otro cuerpo. Un calor que conocía muy bien y que lograba derretirla sin ningún esfuerzo. Sintió una respiración al lado de su oído que fue seguido por una dulce voz.

"Pensé que los ángeles sólo aparecían por las noches"

"Endy…" fue lo único que logró pronunciar. No podían encontrar alguna otra cosa que decir, simplemente le había quitado el aliento sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

"Esto es para ti, trate de encontrar algo que se acerca a tu belleza pero esto fue lo mejor que pude encontrar" dijo Endymion entregándole una hermosa rosa roja.

"Endy ¿de dónde la sacaste? Pensé que las únicas que tenías eran las que me obsequiaste anoche"

"Un ilusionista no revela sus secreto mi princesa"

"Y que otros secretos podrá tener este ilusionista"

"Creo que podrían entretener a esta hermosa dama por un rato si no tiene alguna obligación pendiente"

"Estoy agradecida humilde caballero, estaba comenzando a pensar en que podría ocupar mi tiempo pero veo que ya no es necesario"

Serenity luego de esto se dio la vuelta para poder ver a Endymion a los ojos. Ojos que impresionaban con lo profundo que eran y la cantidad de emociones que podía identificar en ellos.

Endymion quedó asombrado nuevamente por la belleza que Serenity demostraba en esos momentos, la luz del sol hacía que sus cabellos brillaran como el oro y que sus ojos pareciera que reflejaran el cielo despejado. No podían creer lo mucho que amaba a esta mujer. A la niña que vio crecer ante sus ojos y que ahora no podía permitir que nada le pasara ya que si ella desaparecía, él también lo haría sólo para poder seguirla.

"¿Cómo te fue con mi madre Endy?" preguntó Serenity en voz baja.

"Bien, me explicó todo lo que debía saber y creo que podré estar listo para esas reuniones con el consejo"

Ante el recuerdo de las reuniones, Serenity despego su vista de la de Endymion, no quería que viera la decepción en sus ojos y dudara en asistir a las reuniones. Sabía que debía él debía asistir, pero eso no le impedía sentirse desolada.

"¿Qué sucede Sere, por qué evitas mi mirada?"

"Es sólo que eso limitará el tiempo que sea capaz de tener contigo, se que es un pensamiento muy egoísta y que no debería estar así pero no puedo evitarlo"

"Esos mismos pensamientos han pasado por mi mente Sere, no debes de sentirte así. Yo también quisiera pasar el resto de mis horas a tu lado pero no creo que sea algo que podamos llevar a cabo, por más pesar que esto llene mi corazón"

"Le preguntaré a madre si puedo asistir a las reuniones, de esa forma aunque sea podremos vernos"

"Me parece una estupenda idea princesa. Ahora ¿quisiera su majestad acompañarme a dar un paseo mientras regresamos al castillo?"

"Será un placer poder acompañarlo príncipe"

Así los dos enamorados comenzaron su camino de regreso a la entrada del palacio. Pasaron el resto de la tarde riendo y estando en la compañía del otro, susurrando palabras de amor y tiernas miradas que pasaban de uno al otro. Luego de muchas horas, Serenity se excusó para poder hablar con la reina antes de que la cena comenzara. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de pasar más tiempo con Endymion sin importar que este fuera durante las reuniones del consejo.

Acercándose a la habitación de su madre, Serenity tocó la puerta y esperó que le fuese concedido el permiso para entrar.

"Madre ¿podríamos hablar un momento?"

"Claro Serenity ¿qué es lo que necesitas?"

"En realidad quería pedirte algo, ¿sería posible que yo asistiera a las reuniones que el consejo tendrá para la firma del tratado?"

"Y supongo que este interés por las relaciones públicas del reino no tiene ninguna relación con el hecho de que el príncipe Endymion asista a esas reuniones ¿verdad?" dijo la reina mirando directamente a su hija.

Serenity no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su madre, ella sabía todo lo que ocurría y así fuera capaz de mentirle, ella sabría la verdad eventualmente.

"Por favor madre, prometo no interferir con las reuniones. Sólo quiero estar cerca de Endymion mientras este con nosotros"

"Tanto así es el cariño que le tienes que serás capaz de soportar las reuniones que has evadido durante años"

"Supongo que tendrías razón en pensar eso madre"

"Serenity, hija mía, acércate. Voy a permitir que asistas a las reuniones pero deberás sentarte junto a mí y no interferir en el desarrollo de la reunión a menos que sea pertinente. Además deberás estar lo más atenta posible a lo que se está hablando, estamos de acuerdo"

"Gracias madre. Te prometo que no te decepcionaré, estaré lo más atenta posible"

"Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a la cena. Ven querida, creo que alguien debe de estar esperando a que aparezcas en el salón"

Tanto madre como hija salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor donde todos ya se encontraban sentados.

"Lamentamos el retraso, pero debíamos discutir algunos arreglos importante Serenity y yo" dijo la reina al sentarse a la mesa.

La princesa Serenity en seguida tomó su asiento entre su madre y Endymion, el cual al verla trató de encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde que habían hablado en el lago. Al verla asentir y que su sonrisa ilumina su rostro, no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso ya que eso significaba que podría ver a su ángel más tiempo del que tenía pensado.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

El palacio se había vuelto un sitio bastante ajetreado a medida que el tiempo se acortaba para el comienzo de la reunión del consejo. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que el consejo en su integridad se reunía para hacer un tratado.

Por otro lado, ni Serenity ni Endymion notaban el desorden de personas atravesando los pasillos. Ellos en los últimos días habían tomado una rutina en la que pasaban cada segundo disponible en la presencia del otro, para ellos era un arreglo perfecto…pero no siempre lo que es perfecto dura por mucho tiempo.

Endymion y los generales se tomaban el día para poder entrenar seriamente. Ya se habían descuidado durante todo el tiempo que estaban allí y con los ataques esporádicos en la Tierra, no podían dejarlo a la suerte. Por esto, Serenity decidió ir al trono donde su madre se encontraba y saber si necesitaba de su ayuda.

"Madre, buenos días"

"Serenity, hija, que bueno que estas aquí. Es necesario que sepas algunas cosas"

"¿Qué sucede madre?"

"Desde mañana comenzarán a llegar los delegados, es necesario que estés presente cuando lleguen así que por favor te pido que no salgas a dar paseos con Endymion a un lugar muy lejano, si se pueden quedar dentro del castillo, sería lo mejor"

"Estaré atenta a todas las llegadas madre, no tienes porque preocuparte. Le diré la Luna que me busque cuando sepa el momento que un transporte vaya a llegar"

"Y se puede saber dónde esta Endymion, no han podido ser apartados él uno del otro estos últimos días"

"Los chicos fueron a la arena a entrenar, no quería ser una distracción, sabemos lo competitivos que se pueden poner…"

"Si, estamos de acuerdo que es mejor alejarse cuando se ponen de esa forma"

"Las cosas se pusieron tan competitivas que incluso Rei y Lita decidieron alejarse lo más posible de la arena por el día de hoy"

Ambas siguieron comentando acerca de varios temas hasta que Luna entró por la puerta principal.

"Disculpen altezas, pero ha llegado una nota del Rey Feldespato, creo que querrán ver su contenido"

La reina tomó el papel que Luna le extendía y comenzó a leer.

"Al parecer el Rey Feldespato de Luna Oscura va a asistir al consejo"

"Eso puede crear problemas entre los asistentes Majestad, es bien conocido que el Rey Feldespato no está de acuerdo con que la Tierra sea incluido en la alianza"

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero como se realizara por medio de una votación, no creo que esto presente algún tipo de problemas, eso otra cosa lo que más me preocupa"

"¿Qué más dice la nota madre?"

"El rey no viene solo, va a traer a su hijo…el príncipe Diamante"

Serenity, de inmediato, perdió el color en su rostro y parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo ninguna de las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado se percataron del cambio en actitud.

"Eso quiere decir que tendremos que vigilar a la princesa de cerca"

"Sí, a pesar de que no creo que Diamante trate de hacer nada drástico con todas esas personas presentes, es importante que estemos preparadas. Luna podrías avisarle a las scouts de este nuevo arreglo"

Luna salió de la sala del trono dejándolas a solas. La reina vio a su hija y a pesar de que ya algo de color estaba en su rostro, aún estaba algo pálida.

"Madre no quiero que le menciones nada de esto a Endymion, no es necesario preocuparlo por algo que no es nada seguro"

"Hija, desde el momento que Diamante te conoció hace unos años quedó obsesionado por ti y aunque tú lo rechazaste, no creo que eso haya logrado que sus sentimientos disminuyeran; en realidad creo que lo único que lograste fue aumentar esa idea"

"Estoy conciente de eso madre, pero si Endy sabe de esto, intentará pelear con Diamante y eso no le haría nada bien a la firma del tratado…algo que no sería bueno para nadie"

"Tienes razón hija mía, pero te pido que tengas mucho cuidado y que trates de no andar sola por los pasillos mientras él se encuentren en el castillo, ahora que ya eres toda una mujer no sabemos lo que pueda intentar"

"Estaré atenta a todos sus movimientos, no quiero que esto intervenga con el consejo. Estoy segura que esto es sólo una provocación"

Luego de la nota de la Luna Oscura, no se volvió a mencionar nada acerca del príncipe Diamante, en especial porque ahora Serenity encontraba cualquier excusa para pasar más tiempo cerca de Endymion. Al principio el príncipe no notó nada fuera de lugar pero a medida que los delegados comenzaban a llegar y el día de consejo se acercaba, la actitud de Serenity estaba cambiando. Estaba más cuidadosa con todo lo que hacía, miraba tras cada esquina como si alguien estuviera a punto de atacarla si bajaba la guardia. Una tarde ya no soportó más observar la preocupación creciente en sus ojos, tenía que decir algo.

"Sere, ¿Qué ocurre? Estos últimos días no has sido tu misma"

"No se de que estas hablando Endy, estoy perfectamente bien"

"Princesa, tus ojos no pueden mentirme. Sé que algo está ocurriendo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te preocupa"

Serenity vio los ojos de Endymion, le pedía que confiara en él. Cada segundo que se hundía más en la profundidad de su mirada, se le hacía más difícil no contarle toda la verdad y lo asustada que estaba por la inminente presencia de Diamante en el castillo.

"Endy no es nada por lo que tú debas preocuparte, no es nada serio"

"Odio verte tan preocupada, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte no tengas la menor duda en pedirlo"

"No te preocupes lo haré"

Serenity se acercó a su rostro y posó sus labios, en un dulce beso. Sabía que esto haría a Endymion olvidar que quería saber lo que estaba pasando.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Finalmente, el día había llegado. Luna había entrado a la habitación de Serenity temprano en la mañana, para darle la noticia que ese día llegaría el transporte de Luna Oscura. La hora de enfrentarse a la presencia de Diamante había llegado, sólo esperaba que nada ocurriera cuando él y Endymion se conocieran.

Las horas pasaron, para Serenity, muy rápido. Ahora se encontraba al frente del palacio, con la reina Serenity a su derecha y Endymion a su izquierda, las scouts estaban ligeramente detrás pero en grandes niveles de alerta.

Endymion podía sentir los niveles de tensión que estaban emitiendo todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. No entendía por qué esta llagada era tan diferente a todas las demás. Justo cuando terminaba de pensar la pregunta, el transporte llegó y una energía muy fuerte lo golpeó inesperadamente.

La puerta del transporte se abrió y dos figuras, la primera comenzó a acercarse a la entrada y lo seguía de cerca la segunda. El rey Feldespato era un hombre imponente, creaba esa sensación de importancia que todos los seres poderosos hacían pero lo que lo diferenciaban de las personas que lo recibían era la frialdad que reinaba en sus ojos. El y su hijo parecían ser una copia del otro con sus ojos oscuros y sus cabellos plateados.

El rey de Luna Oscura se acercó a la Reina Serenity e hizo una ligera referencia.

"Es un placer volverla a ver Reina Serenity, no habíamos hecho ninguna visita desde que traje a Diamante para que conociera a su hermosa hija. Princesa Serenity, es encantador verla también"

"Es nuestro placer tenerlos de nuevo aquí para tan conmemorable evento. Creo que no conoces al príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, está aquí como delegado de la familia real"

"Es un placer conocerlo rey Feldespato, espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo beneficioso para todas las partes" dijo Endymion, reverenciando ligeramente. Feldespato no tomó por mucho tiempo la presencia de Endymion y pasó directamente a hacer notar a Diamante.

"Espero que recuerden a mi hijo Diamante, estaba muy ansioso por volver a verlas a ambas"

Diamante se acercó rápidamente e hizo reverencia frente a la reina y desvió su mirada hacia la heredera al trono. Serenity sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, desde que había conocido a Diamante siempre le desagradaba la forma como la veía. Pero, para evitar cualquier problema, se mantuvo firme sin demostrar lo incómoda que estaba con esa mirada.

"Princesa Serenity, hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos. Pero veo que su belleza sólo ha crecido a lo largo de estos años si eso es posible; ya era perfecta el momento que la conocí" dijo Diamante, tomando la mano de la princesa y besándola.

Endymion estaba anonadado ante la actitud de Diamante, actuaba como si tuviera el permiso de cortejar a Serenity a sus anchas. Sabía que Serenity no le agradaba su presencia, aunque quería que no lo notaran sabía como era la postura de su princesa cuando estaba tensa y en una situación desagradable; y eso era lo que precisamente pasaba en ese momento.

"Bueno será mejor que entremos, aún quedan cosas por hacer y estoy segura que usted y su hijo querrán descansar de su largo viaje" dijo la reina Serenity. Así tanto el rey como la reina comenzaron a caminar, seguidos de cerca por la princesa que estaba rodeada por sus amigas.

Cuando Endymion se dispuso a seguir a los demás, la voz de Diamante lo detuvo.

"Será mejor que te apartes de ella, tú no eres nadie como para hacerle par a alguien como ella. Así que ni lo intentes"

"Creo que esa decisión debería ser de la princesa y no deberías poner palabras por ella"

"Ella es mía escoria, será mejor que te acostumbres a ello"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Serenity se percató que Diamante le dedicó unas palabras a Endymion luego de que todos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera oírlos. Estaba segura que si Diamante comenzaba con sus comentarios y sus acosos sería prácticamente imposible esconderle a Endymion lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Luego de que le asegurara a las chicas que estaría bien por su cuenta mientras ellas se disponían a supervisar las entradas y las salidas del salón de reuniones, Serenity decidió dirigirse al jardín para tratar de encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Algo que la inquietaba era que no había visto a Endymion luego de que Diamante hubiera hablado con él. Quería saber cuales fueron las palabras que sus oídos oyeron, sabía que lo más probable sería que fueran puras mentiras…

Mientras todo esto ocurría Endymion estaba en su habitación junto con los generales tratando de sacar la frustración que había acumulado.

"¡Como se atreve! Él no es nadie para hablar de Serenity de esa forma, además de tratarla como si fuera un objeto"

"Hay que aceptar que para muchos la princesa de la Luna sería un gran trofeo, el hecho de tenerla como esposa" dijo Jedite.

"Pero eso es precisamente lo que está mal de esa lógica, ella no es un ser humano no un objeto"

"Eso es porque tú la amas y nosotros la apreciamos, pero para aquellos que simplemente quieren poder, ella es la más obvia decisión" dijo Kunzite

"No permitiré que ese maldito Diamante se acerque a Serenity, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí antes de poder si quiera tocar uno de sus cabellos"

"Lo que tienes que hacer es calmar tus sentimientos, no puedes retarlo a un duelo. Eso no sólo perjudicaría tu relación con Serenity sino también la posibilidad de firmar el tratado. No puede echarlo a perder" dijo Ziocite.

"Tienen razón, pero es tan desesperante ver como sus ojos se posan en ella con esa mirada, como si quisiera devorársela con la mirada. Es asqueroso"

"Serenity debe de estarse preguntando dónde estas, has pasado todo este tiempo aquí encerrado mientras que ella podría estar sola… perfecta oportunidad para Diamante" dijo Nephrite.

No había terminado Nephrite de pronunciar su última frase cuando Endymion ya se encontraba en la puerta dispuesto a salir en su busca.

"Nos veremos más tarde, tenemos que pensar como nos arreglaremos durante las reuniones"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Algo no estaba bien…El ambiente del jardín había cambiado drásticamente. Al principio los pájaros cantaban y el viento esparcía sus notas a lo largo de todo el territorio, además de la paz que podía ser respirada por todos los alrededores. Ahora el viento se detuvo junto con el canto de los pájaros, no se escuchaba ningún movimientos de algún animal, como si todos trataran de esconderse de algún depredador. Pero lo que en verdad alertó a Serenity fue la gran cantidad de energía negativa que había llenado todo.

No podía evitar ver de un lugar a otro, tratando de identificar la fuente de la energía. No debería haber ningún ser que pudiera producir esa cantidad de energía maligna en el palacio. A menos de…

Pero Serenity no terminó ese pensamiento cuando una presencia se manifestó detrás de ella. Volteándose rápidamente vio su peor pesadilla acosándola desde los matorrales.

Diamante comenzó a acercarse a Serenity lentamente, ella era su presa y esta vez ella no lograría escaparse de él. No permitiría que ese príncipe de la Tierra le arrebatara su mayor logro…

"Serenity ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, no te parece"

Serenity no pronunció palabra alguna, tenía que encontrar una salida lo antes posible, antes que la acorralara.

'No puedo permitir que Diamante me gane, no ahora que tengo a Endymion'

"Vamos Serenity, no me dirás que tu bella voz ya no sirve"

'No se si podré llegar a la entrada sin que Diamante me alcance, pero debo intentarlo…es mi única salida'

Diamante se percato de la falta de atención de Serenity, así que en su mano produjo una pequeña bola de energía y la lanzó a sus pies. Serenity sorprendida alzó la vista, ya siendo incapaz de opacar su miedo ante la persona frente a ella.

"No me gusta que me ignoren Serenity, no quisiera hacerte daño pero si es necesario la haré no dudes de ello"

Esto tomó la decisión por la princesa y sin darle tiempo a Diamante de reaccionar, comenzó a correr hacia la salida del jardín.

A los pocos segundos Serenity sintió como las esferas de energía explotaban a su alrededor y la voz de Diamante gritándole. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Todos los recuerdos de Diamante tratando de cortejarla y besar sus labios hace algunos años volviendo con todo su ímpetu. No quería por nada del mundo que Diamante la alcanzara, especialmente ahora que había logrado enfadarlo muy por encima de cualquier otra vez.

Siguió corriendo sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca pero a la vez también su depredador también estaba ganando terreno. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, vio su rayo de luz al final del túnel.

Endymion vio que Serenity corría desde el interior de los jardines directo a donde estaba parado. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y al encontrarse se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Su piel estaba pálida u completamente fría, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja cayendo de un árbol; en una gran imagen parecía un pequeño animal aterrado. Eso sin contar las lágrimas que corrían sin parar por su rostro.

"Serenity qué ocurre. ¿Por qué estás así?"

Serenity no pudo contestar, el shock no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna. Pudo ver como la sombra de Diamante escondiéndose detrás de los árboles, observándolos.

"Endy…"

Eso fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de que la oscuridad la devorara y perdiera la conciencia.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Endymion tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Serenity, sus sentidos entraron en alerta y corrió al interior del palacio. Por suerte, la reina estaba en su camino a su habitación cuando el príncipe entro con su hija al palacio.

"¿Qué ocurrió Endymion?"

"No lo se majestad, estaba buscando a Serenity cuando corrió a mí y luego cayó desmayada"

"Rápido llevémosla a su habitación" dijo la reina Serenity comenzando a recorrer los intrincados pasillos 'Espero que Diamante no le dañara a mi hija, sino lo va a lamentar'

Pocos minutos después llegaron a su destino. Endymion colocó el cuerpo de Serenity delicadamente sobre su cama. No podía desviar la mirada de ella, su preocupación estaba carcomiendo su ser. Necesitaba saber que era lo que le había ocurrido a su ángel y algo le decía que no iba a gustarle para nada.

"Iré a buscar a Ami para que revise si Serenity se encuentra bien"

Endymion no respondió a las palabras de la reina. Lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse al lado de la cama y tomar su mano en la suya. Aún en este estado era imposible no notar su belleza, no podía entender quien pudiera dañar a alguien de esta forma…luego la imagen de un príncipe la vino a la mente.

"Ami por favor necesito que esto se realice con la mayo discreción, nadie puede saber que esto ha ocurrido" dijo la reina Serenity entrando a la habitación.

"No se preocupe majestad, me haré cargo de todo"

Ami se acercó Serenity por el lado opuesto a donde Endymion estaba, sabía que lo hizo concientemente y en silencio se lo agradecía; separarse de Serenity en este momento no era algo que le parecía llamativo.

Luego de que Ami se cerciorara de que nada estaba mal con la princesa, se alejo un poco de la cama tratando de llegar a una conclusión.

"No hay nada malo físicamente con ella, tendremos que esperar a que despierte y nos diga que fue lo que sucedió"

Horas pasaron y Serenity no retornaba a ellos. Las chicas habían pasado una a una a ver como Serenity seguía, no podían quedarse para evitar levantar muchas sospechas, aunque muchos ya se estaban preguntando dónde la princesa se encontraba.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Serenity sentía todo su cuerpo muy pesado. Sus ojos no querían abrirse y estaba extremadamente cansada. Lo último que recordaba era estar en los brazos de Endymion y ver a Diamante entre los árboles. Luego de unos minutos más pudo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con los colores conocidos de su habitación. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor y consiguió la cabeza de Endymion acostada sobre su cama cubriendo su mano. Sonrió al verlo allí, sabía que no la había dejado en ningún momento sin importar lo incómodo que se veía su posición. Sin poder controlarlo, su mano comenzó a acariciarse rostro, no con la intención de despertarlo sino para saber que en verdad era él quien estaba allí.

Sin embargo; Endymion, a pesar de estar dormido, su subconsciente estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento proveniente del cuerpo de la princesa, así que luego de unas pocas caricias los ojos del príncipe se abrieron para encontrarse directamente con el azul del cielo.

"¡Sere, gracias a Selene que estas bien! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y no me digas que nada, porque no aceptaré esa respuesta…"

"Endy… yo…es complicado de explicar, podrías llamar a mi madre primero"

"Claro, pero espero que me des alguna respuesta Sere. No quiero verte en este estado de nuevo"

Endymion se levantó del suelo y camino hacia la entrada donde le pidió a un guardia que llamara a la reina.

Volviendo al lado de Serenity, se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que busque algo?"

"Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada"

En eso la reina Serenity entra a la habitación mirando directamente a la cama.

"Serenity, hija, que bueno que te encuentras bien"

"Siento haber causado tantos problemas y asustarlos así"

"Serenity tienes que decirnos que fue lo que te sucedió, de que huías cuando te encontré en el jardín"

"No es de que sino de quien Endy… la verdad es que…cuando conocí a Diamante hace algunos años, él tomó cierto interés en mí. Pensé, como todos, que era una manera de fortalecer sus relaciones con el reino, pero luego comenzó a preguntarme acerca del cristal y desde allí comenzaron los acechos y las miradas extrañas. No podía ir a ninguna parte del castillo sin encontrármelo por los pasillos, fue una horrible pesadilla"

"Serenity vino a mí cuando no pudo soportar más los acosos de Diamante, pero no teníamos pruebas de lo que hacía. Todos sus encuentros podrían ser tomados como casuales y no tomarían en cuenta su acusación, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer"

"Sere, ¿Qué ocurrió en el jardín?"

Serenity comenzó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido en el jardín. Endymion no podía ver más allá de su rabia, desde un principio algo de Diamante lo perturbaba; ahora sabía que estaba en lo correcto. No podía creer que hubiese permitido que Serenity pasara por esto, si le hubiera pasado algo no sabría que hacer.

"Creo que los dejaré solos, Serenity hija tienes que recuperar tus energías. Las audiencias comienzan mañana. Endymion, ahora eres el único que puede proteger a mi hija, te la encargo mucho"

"No se preocupe majestad, no permitiré que ningún mal caiga sobre ella"

La reina salió silenciosamente de la habitación, sabía que Serenity estaría a salvo con Endymion. Ahora sólo necesitaba una manera de incriminar a Diamante para sacarlo de la vida de todos.

Serenity podía sentir la mirada de Endymion sobre ella. Sentía que había traicionado la confianza de su príncipe al no contarle lo que estaba pasando, esperaba que esto no rompiera lo que comenzaban a formar entre ellos.

"Sere ¿por qué no me dijiste nada sobre esto? Muchas cosas pudieron sucederte y nadie se enteraría"

Serenity no sabía que responder, escuchar la decepción en la voz de Endymion traía lágrimas a sus ojos. El príncipe se percató de la tristeza que llenaba los ojos de su ángel. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para poder verla a los ojos.

"Sólo quiero que nada malo te ocurra, ya te lo dije yo te amo y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño"

Serenity extendió sus brazos y abrazó a Endymion. Era la única manera en que se sentía a salvo.

"Perdóname, no quería preocuparte. Diamante es un ser muy peligroso, yo tampoco quiero que él te haga daño tratando de llegar hasta mí"

"Pero no puedo verte en ese estado y no querer deshacerme de lo que te está causando tanto dolor"

"Por favor Endy…no busques una pelea con Diamante, eso no ayudaría para nada la entrada de la Tierra al milenio… y podrían separarnos para evitar las comunicaciones como hace tantos años"

"No permitiremos que eso pase, pero Diamante no volverá a acercarte a ti eso te o prometo"

Luego de eso, las chicas comenzaron a aparecer en la habitación para ver como Serenity seguía. Todas se sentían muy mal por no haberla protegido como debían, pero la princesa eliminó sus ideas diciéndoles que había sido ella la que había salido sin avisar.

Luego de la cena, la reina se reunió con las scouts, los generales, Serenity y Endymion, decidieron colocara a la princesa como escolta del príncipe. Eso permitiría que Endymion estuviera mucho tiempo con Serenity sin que Diamante sospechara lo que ocurría.

Ahora que Serenity era la escolta de la representación de la Tierra, debía sentarse en el palco asignado para ellos. Al entrar para la primera reunión, en seguido Serenity sintió unos ojos encima de ella y sin necesidad de buscar la mirada sabía que era la de Diamante.

Endymion notó la mirada de odio en la cara de Diamante cuando entró al palco con su princesa, estaba seguro que no se esperaba este arreglo en lo asientos, tomando en cuenta que los asientos de Luna Oscura estaban ubicados a la derecha de la reina Serenity, muy cerca de donde ella debería sentarse.

La reunión pasó completamente en orden, muchos de los parlamentarios estaban de acuerdo con el hecho de incluir a la Tierra en el tratado; sólo Luna Oscura se oponía diciendo que eso ocasionaría la destrucción del reino que tanto tiempo les había costado construir. Sin embargo, en ese momento la reina de Venus, Afrodita, pidió la palabra y le recordó al rey que muchos pensaban lo mismo acerca de su reino al momento de incorporarlos al tratado y a pesar de eso se les dio la oportunidad de probar su valía.

Así pasaron varios días, Endymion no se vio forzado a intervenir mucho, sólo cuando otros delegados querían saber elementos específicos de la constitución del reino y la capacidad de producción.

Serenity estaba se sentía orgullosa de Endymion, podría expresarse con una facilidad ante todas esas personas que desconocía y mostrarse tan seguro de sus pensamientos e ideas. Su incidente con Diamante había pasado al fondo de su mente, no había tratado de acercarse todo este tiempo y la conclusión a la que llegaba era que por fin entendía que sus sentimientos no estaban nada cerca de él.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Por fin llegó el momento de la votación, eso significaba que este era el último día que el consejo estaría reunido.

Diamante estaba escondido detrás de una de las grandes columnas del salón, se le estaba acabando el tiempo y cada día que pasaba Serenity se unía más con el miserable de Endymion. Tenía que tener a Serenity sin importar lo que costara…

Serenity se sentía inquieta, el salón comenzaba a llenarse de energía negativa y nadie más parecía notarlo, necesitaba alejarse de ese sitio, no soportaba la intensidad de todo, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

"Sere ¿estas bien?"

"Tranquilo Endy, sólo necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No, necesitas estar aquí, yo volveré pronto"

Serenity salió del salón y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, todos estaban desolados ya que los guardias estaban apostados a la entrada del palacio y custodiando el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la votación del tratado. Esto le permitía distraerse y poder olvidarse de la compresión de la sala.

Pasaron varios minutos de completo silencio, cuando pasos comenzaron a resonar en todo su alrededor. No podía identificar de donde provenía el sonido. Los pasos se detuvieron y Diamante apareció. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, comenzó a buscar alguna salida a su alrededor, pero había estado tan distraída que no se percató de haber llegado a un pasillo cerrado.

Al verse acorralada, el miedo comenzó a formarse en su interior, especialmente cuando Diamante comenzó a acercarse cada vez más. Nadie sabía que ella estaba en este sitio, lo único que pudo pensar fue en su príncipe y todo el amor que sentía…

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Endymion se encontraba observando a los delegados del salón, muchos de ellos se habían acercado para demostrarle su apoyo. Se sentía bastante confiado en el resultado de la votación.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y notó que Serenity no había regresado. Comenzó a buscar a Diamante con la mirada y tampoco lo encontró por ningún lado.

La reina Serenity se acercó al joven príncipe al notar su pose forzada.

"¿Qué ocurre Endymion?"

"Serenity salió del salón hace rato y no encuentro a Diamante por ninguna parte"

"¿No creerás que Diamante fue tras ella?"

"Él sería capaz de cualquier cosa"

En ese instante, un fuerte dolor apareció en su pecho y escuchó la voz de su princesa llamándolo, ella estaba en peligro.

"Debemos buscar a Sere, ella no esta a salvo… Diamante está con ella, estoy seguro"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Serenity sintió la pared contra su espalda, ya no tenía ningún tipo de escapatoria. Diamante estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella, su mano se alzó para tocar su cara, pero ella lo apartó sin dejar que se acercara. Su reacción fue una risa.

"Serenity, aun piensas que puedes evadirme, no ves aún lo grandes que podríamos ser juntos"

"A ti lo único que te importa es el poder Diamante, yo no voy a formar parte de tu sucio juego, tú no siente amor por mí ni por nada"

Esto colmó la paciencia de Diamante, empujó a Serenity contra la pared. Tomando su cuello con una mano, evitando que el aire entrara correctamente a sus pulmones. Acercó su cara a la de ella y comenzó a percibir su aroma.

"Es culpa de Endymion, te ha engatusado con mentiras de amor y devoción. La única manera de sobrevivir en este mundo es a través del poder"

Serenity no pudo contestar, su mano impedía pronunciar cualquier palabra. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sentía que este sería su fin y no habría nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, algo había paralizado su cuerpo.

"He llegado a la conclusión que si tú no me pertenecerás, no serás de nadie y el poder del cristal morirá con tu querida madre… di adiós Serenity"

Su mano comenzó a apretar cada vez más su cuello, sentía como sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire, lo único que podía ver eran los fríos ojos de Diamante llenos de odio y avaricia.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Endymion corría por los pasillos, algo en su interior lo guiaba, su mente no sabía hacia donde corría pero su corazón si. Al llegar a un pasillo al que nunca había visto encontró a Diamante sobre Serenity y sus ojos perdieron su foco.

Corrió haciendo el menor ruido posible, tomó a Diamante por la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared a su derecha. Serenity cayó al piso tratando de recuperar el aliento y que sus pulmones se abrieran.

La reina Serenity, que venía detrás de Endymion con un grupo de guardias, vio a su hija en el piso y corrió hacia ella. La tomó en sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Miró a Diamante y su mirada se tornó severa.

"Príncipe Diamante, atacar a un miembro de la familia real es considerado como alta traición, todos los aquí presentes somos testigos de tus actos. Serás llevado a las celdas del castillo hasta que un castigo apropiado sea encontrado por el consejo. Guardias llévenselo"

Endymion no soltó al príncipe hasta que los guardias estaban seguros de que no podría escapar. Cuando sólo quedaban la reina, Serenity y él, volteó a ver a ambas sentadas en el piso.

"Endymion por favor lleva a Serenity a su habitación. Tengo que presentar esto ante el consejo y hablar con el rey Feldespato"

Endymion tomó a Serenity en sus brazos, mientras ella se aferraba fuertemente a él. Trataba de calmarla susurrando palabras de amor en su oído.

Al llegar a su habitación la colocó en su cama. Se sentó a su lado, tomando su mano y acariciando sus cabellos.

"Ya estas a salvo, necesitas descansar. Yo estaré a tu lado"

"Endy…"

"Todo estará bien"

Endymion beso su frente mientras sus ojos se cerraban finalmente, bloqueando los terribles momentos que habían ocurrido.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La puerta del salón principal se abrió de golpe y una muy molesta reina Serenity entró. Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos, nunca se había visto a la reina en ese estado. Algo muy malo debió ocurrir para que ella se encontrara así.

"Queridos miembros del consejo, uno de nuestros miembros a osado atacar a mi hija mientras este evento se ha llevado a cabo, les pido que nos tomemos un momento para considerar este hecho y visto que mi juicio puede verse nublado por el hecho, ustedes tomarán la decisión de cómo proseguir"

"La ley es muy claro, atacar a un miembro de la realeza es considerado como traición y debe ser exiliado cuanto antes de la Luna y sacado del tratado" dijo Alina, reina de Mercurio.

"Todos aquellos que estén de acuerdo con la propuesta de la reina Alina. Por favor alcen su mano" dijo la reina Serenity

Todas las manos de los delegados se alzaron en el aire. La decisión era unánime, ahora sólo faltaba desenmascarar al culpable.

"Y reina Serenity ¿quién es el culpable de semejante atrocidad?"

"Es curioso que lo pregunte rey Feldespato, cuando fue su hijo el que atacó a Serenity"

Todos los presentes quedaron anonadados, el rey Feldespato no podía creer que Diamante había sido descubierto a pesar de todas sus advertencias.

"Ya ha oído la decisión del consejo rey Feldespato, ya no forma parte del Milenio, le agradecería que tomara sus cosas y saliera del palacio. Tanto usted como su hijo y todos los miembros de su corte han sido exiliados de este reino, para nunca más regresar. Los guardias traerán a su hijo para que puedan irse"

Sin decir más la reina caminó hacia la puerta y salió del salón, caminando hacia los aposentos de su hija.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

N/A: Ok terminé esto antes de lo que tenía planeado. Se que en un principio la idea era poner celoso a Endymion y por varios momentos lo estuvo, pero estoy contenta de cómo salió el capítulo a la final.

Una aclaratoria, escogí el nombre de Feldespato para el padre de Diamante porque es una piedra preciosa, como el resto de los nombres de la familia, también se le conoce como piedra de Luna y me pareció adecuado.

Por otro lado no se asusten, el trauma de Sere no va a durar mucho, ya tengo muchas ideas para el próximo capitulo y Sere conocerá por primera vez a Beryl (y ustedes que pensaban que los problemas se habían acabado). Espero que les gustara el capítulo, es un poco osado y diferente a los otros pero espero haberlo hecho bien. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y gracias a todas los que han dejado reviews, ustedes son lo máximo.

Oranjitenshi


End file.
